


Heat Pill

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Neko-Jin, Rimming, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season is starting in Konoha, Kakashi's doing something underhanded, Sasuke's being mean, Iruka doesn't feel well and Naruto might have eaten something he thought was candy. Neko smut, SasuNaru centric & smidgen KakaIru to break it up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- July 2, 2013-completed September 2, 2013. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!

The leaves were rustling and the grass was swaying in the wind. That wasn't what made Naruto's ears twitch though. The sound flicked to the other side of his head and his ears twitched again. Naruto didn't want to get up. He was too comfortable, curled up against a tree with soft grass beneath him and the sun's rays keeping him warm. It was the perfect day for a catnap but something was keeping him awake now. Naruto kept his eyes closed. Maybe, if he kept pretending he was asleep, the thing trying to wake him would go away. He was wrong. The next thing he knew, something was flicking at his ear once and then a second time.

He shifted; turning to the other side in attempt to get away from the disturbance but again, it wasn't to be. Hands with sheathed claws grabbed at his shoulders and tossed him from his place. Naruto opened his eyes but all he saw was grass and sky as he tumbled from the throw. Once he was able to regain his balance, he propped himself on all fours, his red, oversized ears pulled back into his hair as he let out a low growl. Staring back at him, one of his blue ears sticking up from his black hair and cocked back in a questioning look was Sasuke. He was in his black jacket like shirt with it's zipper on the front and skinny black pants, sitting where Naruto had been taking a nap. Dropping his growl, Naruto perked his ears up and looked around, wondering if Sakura was around.

"Dobe." The Uchiha called out. He watched the blonde disinterestedly as Naruto dusted off his orange and black jumpsuit and happily strode back to the tree with his tail raised high. Leaning down, the blonde lowered his head as Sasuke craned his neck upwards to have their slightly flat noses meet briefly and sat down next to the dark haired male.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme." Naruto shot back after their moment of greeting. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "So where's Sakura?" The blonde male watched as Sasuke shrugged noncommittally and flicked his ears around, his long, sleek blue tail swishing back and forth against the grass.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer him, focused on the Uchiha's tail as it moved back and forth. Glancing over, Sasuke could tell the blonde was mesmerized by his tail and flicked it teasingly up at the blonde's face. Naruto pounced but Sasuke was quicker, Naruto's face hit the ground and the Uchiha smirked. The blonde's fluffy orange and white tail flailed from side to side as he looked up to weakly glare up at his friend. Sasuke smirked before flicking his tail at Naruto's face and watched as the blonde made another grab for it with both his hands.

"Kakashi is staying over at Iruka's so you're sleeping over tonight." Sasuke flicked his ears back again as the blonde growled playfully and tried again to catch Sasuke's tail. Said Uchiha raised his tail and watched the blonde roll onto his back, raising both his hands to swipe at the long, black tail.

"Oh, does Iruka know yet?" Naruto kept his eyes trained on the still moving tail, reaching up for it whenever it came close enough to his hands.

"Probably not." Sasuke dropped his tail down and snorted when the blonde got a face full of silky blue fur. Naruto spluttered and rolled over to sit up, his orange tail curling around him. Once again, the blue eyes settled on his friend's tail and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're not a kitten anymore, Usuratonkachi."

"It's still fun." Naruto didn't lift his eyes from Sasuke's tail. Swishing his tail to his other side, Sasuke watched the blonde look longingly at the disappearing tail before perking up again and smiling at his friend happily. "So are we going to go eat with Iruka and Kakashi for dinner?" Sasuke nodded. He turned his attention to the field, staring out into it as he returned to his thoughts.

"It's spring, every girl and woman in town is going to be crazy." Sasuke didn't look back over to the blonde as he spoke but Naruto glanced over to the Uchiha anyway.

"Yeah, nothing like a village wide heat to get the season started." Naruto giggled and wagged his tail wildly. It hit Sasuke's arm softly, jerking his dark haired friend out of his thoughts and their eyes met. "Are you going to pick one this year? Settle down and have lots of little Uchiha kittens with pink hair and green eyes-Ack!" Naruto bristled and swiped at the hand that was painfully gripping his tail against the ground. The blonde glared up at Sasuke who was glaring right back down at him, Naruto's ears pressed backwards against his head. Getting angry, Naruto growled and protracted his curved claws from the small natural holes in the skin of his fingertips underneath his short fingernails. Attempting another, more dangerous swipe at the Uchiha's hand on his tail, Naruto watched in relief as Sasuke released it before he could scratch the hand.

"Not Sakura." Sasuke muttered over the other male's growling. Quickly pulling his tail to the other side of his body, Naruto stopped the low rumble in his throat and warily eyed his friend before retracting his claws.

"Don't do that, bastard. You know I hate it." Naruto grumpily bared his teeth in a half-hearted snarl before dropping it. The wind rose and both fell into silence, Naruto huffily trying to ignore the Uchiha as long as possible and Sasuke was brooding like always. Suddenly, Naruto's frown dropped and his ears flicked back upwards at full attention. "Why not Sakura?" Sasuke's tail dipped into his own lap and he flicked the end of it up every now and again, eyes narrowing slightly as he soaked in the question.

"If you want her, go get her." Sasuke told the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know almost every girl our age is prowling town to see if they can't get to you first. It's been that way since we've been old enough to mate." Naruto tried to hide his grin as Sasuke's tail and ears twitched in annoyance. "And besides, this is Sakura we're talking about. _Everyone_ knows she wants you." Grinning deviously, the blonde sat up on his knees and raised his hands to press his hands down the Uchiha's head, in between his ears. He knew this would piss Sasuke off as he pressed down on his friends' ears in the way that would make him react. Just as Naruto expected, Sasuke's hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him onto his back. Mid-toss, Naruto started to laugh, choking on his laughter as he hit the ground and smiled up at Sasuke who was staring down at him emotionlessly.

"I don't want Sakura." Sasuke told the blonde with venom lacing the undertone of his voice. Naruto continued to smile up at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and leaned backwards, kicking the blonde away from him. The kick wasn't hard and Naruto rolled over with it, still smiling and stopped on his stomach, quickly getting up onto his hands and knees.

"But why, Sasuke?" What's wrong with her? She's perfect! Well, maybe if she had bigger boobs, you know? Like Ino's, or even Hinata's! They are huge!" Naruto clambered back over to the Uchiha, leaning against the tree as Sasuke looked over to the blonde, giving him another irritated look.

"You have issues, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke looked away again, a smirk barely formed on his lips. Naruto grinned cheekily at the Uchiha and his eyes trailed over to Sasuke's tail, which was still tapping against his thigh thoughtfully.

"Not really." Naruto's eyes rose and fell with the tip of Sasuke's tail. "I am getting pretty hungry though." The blonde dropped himself onto the Uchiha's lap, reaching for the soft blue tail. Sasuke flicked his tail off his lap and grabbed the scruff of Naruto's neck to toss the blonde off of him.

"Let's go eat then, Dobe." Sasuke stood up, giving Naruto a nudge with his foot before walking off towards the village. Naruto scrambled to get up, grinning as he followed his friend a few steps behind him. Sasuke was a pretty feline for a guy; Naruto knew it wasn't just because of his pedigree that practically every female that was single went after him. He was a Russian Blue and the only one in Konoha but with his raven black hair, healthy pale skin, and sleek, shiny fur, he was a catch for any female who wanted beautiful kittens. It didn't matter he was a complete bastard and his guardian was an enormous pervert.

Kakashi Hatake, a Japanese Bobtail Calico with mix-matched eyes, white hair and shortened tail. That was Sasuke's guardian but the man hardly ever paid attention to him. Back when they were younger, Kakashi would leave the Uchiha alone most days until he and Naruto's own guardian started dating. Iruka had found out and dragged both Sasuke and his guardian over to his and Naruto's house for dinner. It happened nearly three times a week for the past couple years now.

The blonde started to purr when he started to think about his own adoptive parent, a dark skinned and brown haired seal point Balinese, named Iruka Umino. Kakashi had once told Naruto that Iruka was a traditional Balinese and when the blonde asked what that meant, the older male just ruffled his hair and told him that Iruka was even more special than other Balinese cats. As they got closer to the village, Naruto's mind drifted from his adoptive parent to himself. He was so different from his brown haired, brown-eared caretaker. His ears so orange they almost looked red against his blonde hair and his tail was mostly orange instead of having the mix of orange and white that was common in a red point Burmese like himself. With an overly exaggerated sigh, Naruto ran up the dirt road until he caught up with his friend who had been steadily getting away from him.

"So are you going to pick a mate this season? We've been adults for forever now and Kakashi's been telling you to get one for almost a year." Naruto clasped his hands behind his back and turned around as he slowed to a walk to face Sasuke as he walked backwards.

"He just wants me out of his apartment so he can convince Iruka to move in with him." Sasuke responded. He slipped his hands in his pockets and watched Naruto let one of his ears cock to the side as his expression growing troubled.

"But what about me? Where am I going to live if Iruka moves in with Kakashi?" The blonde pouted.

"With your mate." Both of Naruto's ears drooped and he looked down to Sasuke's feet.

"Iruka says I'm still too young to leave home but," Naruto hesitated. "I don't think anyone wants to mate with me." The blonde didn't bother looking up to see his friend's blank stare as he immersed himself in sorrow. Suddenly, Naruto watched as one of Sasuke's feet moved forward abruptly. Sasuke caught the blonde's foot under his and put weight on it.

"Wah!" Naruto tried to move his foot but only succeeded in losing his balance as the Uchiha pinned it to the ground. He fell over as Sasuke stopped in front of him, landing on his ass roughly. Naruto could feel his ears twitching upwards as his tail thrashed against the ground in annoyance. Looking up, Naruto frowned and attempted to jerk his foot free from Sasuke. The Uchiha wouldn't let it go though; he put more pressure on the blonde's foot as he leaned over.

"You want Sakura, don't you?" Sasuke's voice was normal, completely devoid of any emotion as always. Naruto flattened his ears against his head and watched as one of Sasuke's ears twitched, annoyed by the blonde's silence.

"Ye, yeah." Naruto managed to get out. He bit his lower lip, his overly sharp canines bringing a sharper pain than the rest of his teeth.

"Then go for her." Sasuke said. He stepped off of Naruto's foot and stepped around the blonde who scrambled up to grab at Sasuke's elbow. He would have tackled the Russian Blue to the ground but he didn't want to start another fight for dominance so close to dinnertime. The Uchiha was the dominant male between them and had no issues grappling with the blonde and forcing him into submission.

"But she likes you." Naruto pointed out as soon as Sasuke's head turned to his caught arm. He looked down at the blonde who was on his knees in an attempt to stand back up.

"I already told you, you can have her." Sasuke raised his arm and helped the blonde up before shrugging him off. They continued to walk; Naruto's tail rose high and wagging back and forth as the village slowly rose up from the field of tall grass.

"You think she'll let me?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke didn't look over, his ears didn't twitch and he just kept walking as if the blonde hadn't said anything at all. "Sasuke, don't ignore me. Teme!" The blonde whined out his nickname for the Uchiha only to receive silence in return. Huffing in annoyance, Naruto dropped his tail and let his ears turn outwards. The rest of the walk into the village and to Naruto's favorite ramen stand was quiet; the blonde didn't want to try to make the Uchiha answer him while every female on the streets was watching them. There was a hint of heat pheromones in the air and even the small amount was making Naruto nervous. By tomorrow the streets would be thick with the smell and single women would be prowling as men fought over them.

In normal circumstances, it wouldn't be so animalistic. Actually, it was when heat started that most social norms were pushed into limbo. Kakashi had once tried to explain it to Naruto when he was still a kitten and ended up scaring him so bad he was afraid to leave his room for a week. At that point, Iruka had set the facts straight. Heat was when females were ready to make babies and they let out estrus hormones, which made males excited and made them want to mate. It was consensual and if they didn't want to make babies they had stuff called 'contraceptives'. Iruka's explanations were much more welcome than Kakashi's more explicit descriptions.

Speaking of Naruto's adoptive parent, Iruka was standing outside Ichiraku's ramen shop with Kakashi, blushing as the white haired Bobtail leaned in and kissed the Balinese male on the lips briefly. Naruto could see that Iruka was wearing all black, long sleeved shirt and pants with his black sandals. Kakashi was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black pants, the collar of his shirt pulled over his mouth and nose though both his eyes were visible.

"Iruka!" Naruto called out. His tail rose high and he dashed over to the two adult males, Sasuke keeping his pace at a walk. Iruka jerked his head away from Kakashi and his blushing face broke out into a large smile. He took a few steps forward before he had his arms full of the blonde Burmese. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he pressed his nose against his adoptive parents' nose and the long thin scar across it.

"Naruto! Did you find some catnip?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook his head and pulled himself away from the dark skinned male, cocking his ears up as he looked over to Kakashi who nodded to him in return.

"No, I couldn't find the patch but I took a nap underneath the old tree down the road." Naruto let his tail flail from side to side and ended up hitting Sasuke's arm when the Uchiha stepped up behind them. The blonde looked over happily to his friend, catching sight of the ramen shop as his stomach growled on cue.

"Hungry?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded vigorously and darted into Ichiraku's, leaving everyone else to follow him. The blonde dropped onto his normal stool and spun it, grinning in excitement as he watched the world twirl around him until Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his stool and brushed Naruto's tail away from his seat next to them. Iruka took the other seat next to him and Kakashi stole the seat on the other side of Sasuke. Teuchi came over and took their orders, all miso ramen and left the four to their own devices for a few minutes. "Found a mate yet, Sasuke?" Kakashi immediately asked.

"Kakashi! He's too young for a mate." Iruka spluttered out and Naruto looked from Iruka to Sasuke and Kakashi who were unaffected by his outburst.

"I don't want a mate." Sasuke suddenly spoke up. The sound of the finality in his voice made Naruto flick his ears back. Naruto glanced up at Iruka whose ears were halfway flattened against his ponytail.

"That's why I keep asking." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and reached over to pat Sasuke on the head between his ears. Sasuke shook his head and tilted his head away from his guardian, scowling.

"Well then I guess you can keep Naruto company this week. He gets a little stir crazy being stuck indoors." Iruka leaned over the counter, smiling kindly as Naruto frowned.

"But Sasuke is always mean during heat! He's going to pick on me!" Naruto complained only to have Iruka hit him on the head. The blonde whined and let his ears droop.

"Be nice, Naruto." Iruka scolded him before continuing to talk to Kakashi. The blonde raised his hands up to his head, rubbing the spot where Iruka had hit him. It didn't hurt too badly, his adoptive parent would never really hurt him but it still poked at his ego that the older male still treated him like a kitten. Suddenly, the tip of a blue tail caught the blonde's attention. It flicked back and forth from the corner of his eye and Naruto turned his head, following its movement with his eyes. Slowly, he reached out with his hand to swipe at it only to have it swish just out of the blonde's reach.

His focus was completely on the tail, he didn't hear Iruka and Kakashi talking or when Teuchi told them their food was ready as he placed it on the counter. So when the tail darted in front of his face, Naruto lurched after it in delight, a grin on his face as he fell from his chair. It wasn't until after he collapsed on the ground he realized that Sasuke was already being mean to him because what gave it was away was Sasuke smacking Naruto's face with his tail. Bristling in anger, the blonde bared his teeth and let out a growl as he scrambled to get back on his feet. He glared at the Uchiha but before he could tackle the dark haired male, Iruka grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him back onto his seat.

"Behave yourself, Naruto." Iruka told the blonde. He kept his grasp on the loose skin at the base of the tan neck to keep Naruto from starting a fight with Sasuke.

"He started it!" Naruto yelled out. He glared at the Uchiha who was eating his ramen almost too innocently. Sasuke didn't look up but the blonde could see his smirk and started to growl again until Kakashi leaned over behind Sasuke.

"Your ramen is getting cold, Naruto." The Bobtail had closed his eyes, most likely smiling if his lower face wasn't covered. Naruto stopped growling, sullenly giving his friend one last pointed stare before turning to his bowl of ramen. Iruka let the blonde's scruff go and picked up his own chopsticks to eat. They ate in a loud silence, all four of them at one point slurping their noodles or broth. Kakashi finished first; being so quick he didn't let anyone see his face, which was normal. Naruto followed soon after, picking up his bowl to suck down the last remnants of his broth.

"Can I have another bowl? Pretty please, Iruka?" The blonde asked. He tilted his head and batted his eyelashes twice, giving the Balinese male the innocent kitten look.

"Naruto, you had three servings of ramen for lunch." The brunette didn't even look over at the younger male as he pulled his noodles out and blew on them. "I think you've had enough for an entire week." Iruka listened to the blonde sigh dramatically before pushing his bowl away. Naruto crossed his arms on the countertop and rested his head on them.

"I'm still hungry!" The Burmese whined. His ears flattened against his head and his tail drooped low. Naruto could hear Kakashi getting up from his seat but he didn't care to look over until he heard what the older male had to say.

"Teuchi, can you get Naruto another miso ramen? On me." Kakashi's voice brushed right up against his ear, a hand on his shoulder. Naruto raised his head, looking over to Kakashi with a wide grin. The blonde looked over to his adoptive parent victoriously, seeing the irritated mother hen look that the Burmese knew so well. He also noticed Kakashi's other hand move over Iruka's bowl of ramen before reaching up to Iruka's shoulder but he didn't think anything of it.

"Kakashi." Iruka started to berate the bobtail only to stop when the white haired male leaned in close to him. Teuchi nodded to the two adults, already preparing the second bowl of miso ramen.

"It's fine, Iruka, you can make him eat his vegetables for the rest of the week." Kakashi murmured into the Balinese's ear, making Iruka blush a little, his chopsticks dropping from his fingers and into the ramen bowl noisily. Naruto watched as Iruka jumped in shock, Kakashi quickly backing away, returning to his seat as Naruto frowned and let his tail slash across air angrily.

"I don't want to eat vegetables! I want to eat ramen! Ramen!" Naruto cried out. Iruka fumbled for his chopsticks, picking them up and putting a mouthful of ramen noodles in his mouth before chewing vigorously.

"You have to eat vegetables if you want to grow big and strong, Naruto, that and milk." Kakashi collapsed back into his seat, leaning over the counter to look at the blonde Burmese. The blonde frowned and made a disgusted face at Kakashi. He looked over to Sasuke who had been mostly quiet throughout the conversation. Sasuke was eating his ramen with a smirk and when he felt Naruto's eyes on him, he glanced over and lifted his tail into the blonde's sight, whipping it back and forth for a few seconds before dropping it again.

"I'll drink milk but don't make me eat vegetables, Iruka!" Naruto whined loudly. Iruka was trying to stop himself from blushing as Teuchi placed a second bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. The blonde was diving into the bowl with his chopsticks before Teuchi's fingers had left the bowl's rim.

"Kakashi's right, Naruto. You need to eat food more healthy than ramen." Iruka eyed the blonde as he devoured the bowl of ramen just as quickly as the first. Naruto pretended not to hear him, contemplating on new ways to convince Iruka to take him to Ichiraku's if he was trying to make him eat vegetables. Sasuke and Naruto finished at the same time, the Russian Blue setting his chopsticks down as the blonde lifted his bowl to his lips, slurping the rest of the miso liquid noisily. Iruka was poking at what was left of his ramen now; his body slouched over and face reddening.

"Iruka, you don't look well." Kakashi stated. He pulled out his wallet nonchalantly, setting his money down on the counter before standing, Sasuke following suit. Iruka pulled out his own wallet, looking over to the Bobtail with hazy eyes. "Do you want me to take you home?" Iruka shook his head, setting his money down before replacing his wallet in his pocket.

The Balinese man tried to stand up and faltered, his tail drooping low and he stumbled. Naruto got up and grabbed on to his guardian, ears perked up in curiosity. "Iruka? What's wrong?" The blonde asked. Then, Kakashi was next to Iruka, pulling an arm over his shoulder to help Naruto's guardian keep balance.

"I just, feel a bit strange." Iruka looked down to Naruto and tried to smile. "I think I need to lie down for a bit." Kakashi looked over to Sasuke who grabbed Naruto's arm in response.

"Come on, Dobe. We're leaving." Sasuke said. Naruto let his ears drop uneasily as he was pulled from his seat and out of Ichiraku's, Kakashi, half carrying Iruka, following behind him. Sasuke pulled Naruto in the direction of Kakashi's apartment while Kakashi helped Iruka in the opposite direction. The Balinese was tripping over his own feet and would have fallen if the Bobtail hadn't been holding him up.

"Will Iruka be alright?" Naruto questioned. He turned to Sasuke who was now practically dragging the blonde behind him. Sasuke's ears twitched backwards at the sound of Naruto's voice and flicked them back quickly.

"Yeah, Kakashi is probably just doing something underhanded." At this, Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke's grip and walked with the Russian blue, his tail raised.

"Underhanded? What did Kakashi do to Iruka?" Naruto cried out. He watched Sasuke but behind his friend, several women turned their attention to them, the smell of heat a bit thicker than the blonde remembered from earlier.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded. Naruto watched him blink but the blonde wasn't satisfied with the answer, he stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm going home to Iruka." He got three steps before Sasuke had grabbed the scruff of his neck and forced him to turn around. "Let me go!" The Burmese growled. He flicked his ears back angrily, baring his teeth to the Uchiha as he was forced to walk forward.

"No, you can't go to your house tonight." Sasuke adamantly told him.

"Why not?" Naruto growled. He put his hand on Sasuke's arm, his claws barely protruding from underneath his fingernails.

"Because Kakashi and Iruka are going to mate, Dobe." Sasuke stated. He answered like the answer was obvious and Naruto was an idiot. Naruto retracted his claws, blinking in bewilderment.

"But Iruka and Kakashi are both male, I thought mating was between a male and female." Naruto said in bewilderment. He looked up to the Uchiha with wide eyes, watching as Sasuke rolled his own obsidian orbs.

"You mate with whoever you want to, Dobe. They don't have to be the opposite sex." The Russian Blue was getting irritated, his voice having an edge to it that warned the blonde to stop. "What do you think they meant when they said they were together, idiot? They even said they were in a serious relationship." Naruto blinked, looked down to the ground as Sasuke continued to pull him down the street by his scruff. The blonde didn't respond to the dominant male's jibe and let his mind wander to other thoughts.

"Oh, do you have someone you want? Kakashi asked you but you said you didn't want a mate so is the person you love a male?" Naruto started to ramble in his questioning, his tail rising at the talk of mates.

"I don't _love_ anyone, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke spat out the word love and Naruto flicked his ears at the venom. The hand on his scruff tightened before he was thrown forward. Scrambling to keep himself upright, Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha walking up to one of the buildings, the apartment building that Kakashi and Sasuke lived in.

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto yelled out. He ran after the Uchiha, racing up the stairs until he was next to him. "He's been your guardian forever, and what about Iruka? You've got to love him!"

"I'm surprised you didn't try to include yourself, Dobe." Sasuke pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and leaving the blonde Burmese to follow and shut the door behind him.

"You're my rival in love, Teme! I'm not gonna let you steal Sakura away from me!" Naruto excitedly took off his shoes, running around the apartment with his tail waving wildly behind him. Sasuke followed at a slower pace, watching the blonde with a predatory expression.

"I already told you, I don't want Sakura." Sasuke told the blonde. He watched the Burmese jump into a chair in the kitchen and then got off, deciding he would sit on the couch in the living room. There was no wall between the two spaces so Naruto wriggled in his seat, already bored.

"And I already told you, she wants you." Naruto darted from his seat, moving to jump on the couch, grinning and mischievous. Sasuke watched him, knowing an attack from the Burmese was inevitable; the question was when he would strike. It happened quickly, Naruto jumped on top of him, claws out and teeth bared. Sasuke knocked the blonde's face away from his neck with his forearm as he used his body to topple Naruto to the ground. They landed with a loud thud, Naruto beneath him. Claws were digging into his shirt but barely grazed his skin, giving away that the blonde was just playing with him. Naruto's orange tail brushed against leg again and again, the blonde still grinning when he reached up with one hand to push the at the Uchiha's face.

"Are you done playing around, idiot?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, attempted to roll them both over only to have the Uchiha growl warningly. His blue furred ears were flattened against his head, showing that he was in no mood to play around. Huffing in defeat, Naruto frowned, his tail dropping from its playful movement.

"Don't call me idiot, Teme." The blonde started to sulk and he dropped his hands to the floor. Sasuke got off the blonde and walked away, his blue tail swaying behind him.

"I'm going to take a shower first, don't go into Kakashi's room like last time." Sasuke looked back over for a few seconds, making sure the blonde nodded before disappearing down the hallway. Naruto got up, dusting himself off and looked around. Kakashi and Sasuke's apartment was small, plain, and simple. Naruto had been there dozens of times already but he was always curious about what they had in their kitchen because it was different every time. The last time he had been in their apartment, all that was in the kitchen were some cans of catnip, moldy fish in the fridge and empty ice trays in the freezer.

This time though, as Naruto poked through the small area, he found the fridge relatively well stocked with food, snacks and chips in the cupboards. At the top of one of the cupboards looked to be a container of candy. Naruto's ears perked up at the thought of candy and he scrambled to get on top of the counter. He was halfway standing up on the counter before he had the glass jar in his hands. The lid of the container had a sticky note on it, telling him that if he took one he was dead. It was Kakashi's handwriting but he really wanted some candy and the Bobtail wouldn't notice if just one piece of candy disappeared.

Naruto opened the container, picked a piece of the white candy and popped it into his mouth. He was about to bite into it when he tasted it, foul and not sweet at all. This candy really sucked so instead of biting into it, he swallowed it, shoving the lid of the jar back into place. There was no way he going to take another one. Bleh. Getting off the counter, Naruto decided to make his way to Sasuke's room and goof off in there until it was his turn to take a shower.

* * *

Iruka didn't know how he made it back to his apartment. He felt hot and his stomach felt queasy, like he was going to throw up at any minute. Naruto wasn't there, he briefly remembered them separating at Ichiraku's. He felt a hand on his forehead and opened his eyes. Looking down at him was Kakashi, his mismatched eyes looking down at him with what Iruka assumed to be concern.

"How are you feeling, Iruka?" The bobtail asked him. Trying to reassure his friend, Iruka smiled and nodded. Kakashi didn't seem to be convinced, raising a hand to his forehead before lowering it to his neck. Iruka moved his head, closing his eyes at the touch. He felt like he was burning up, his whole body feeling sore.

"Strange, hot, I don't know what's wrong with me." Iruka murmured. The hand moved down his neck onto his chest and he started to wonder, when had he taken his shirt off? The hand brushed his nipple and the Balinese jerked, whimpering at the sensation. His breathing was growing labored as his lower region started to throb, what was happening to his body?

* * *

It was while he was in the shower when Naruto started to feel strange. At first he thought it was just the hot water but even as he turned the shower knob to the cold side, his body still felt hot. He finished his shower under the cold stream and managed to get into his boxers before he couldn't take it anymore. Something was wrong with him, he was hot and his lower body ached. He was breathing heavily, trying to stop himself from shivering. The air was freezing against his heated skin. If he asked Sasuke, he would probably know what was wrong with him and what medicine he could take.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined when he opened the door. The Blue Russian looked up from the book he was reading. He was in a white shirt and black shorts, his tail on his lap with his black hair still damp. "I don't feel good." Naruto covered his chest with his hands, the cold air making him shake.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He set his book down but didn't get off the bed, raising an eyebrow at the blonde's wetness. "If you don't dry off properly you'll catch a cold for sure." Naruto bit his lower lip; he didn't want to move, not even to get a towel.

"I'm hot, like really burning up and my stomach hurts. Sasuke, I feel really strange." Naruto whimpered. He shifted from one foot to the other wincing when his body began to ache even more. Sasuke finally got off the bed, strutting pass the blonde and into the bathroom. He came back out with a towel and dropped it on the Burmese's head.

Naruto jumped at the touch, turning his head to look at the Uchiha who walked past him again. Sasuke dropped back onto the bed and picked up his book again without giving the blonde a second look. Naruto bit his lower lip again to stop it from quivering and reached up to the towel. He felt nauseous but Sasuke wasn't going to help him like he thought and so he attempted to dry himself off, disheartened. The base of his tail was starting to itch and he scratched at it to get momentary relief. Rushing to dry himself off, Naruto finished and dropped the towel on the floor. He jumped on the bed, making the Uchiha look up from his book as he was jostled. Naruto dove under the blanket that Sasuke had out and curled in on himself with his knees tucked under his chest. The base of his tail was still itching and he slashed it back and forth against the bed.

"Dobe," Sasuke kicked the blonde's huddled form gently before getting off the bed again. Naruto peaked from under the blanket to see the Uchiha pick up the towel. "You're a slob." Naruto made a noise at the back of his throat, watching the Russian Blue return the towel to the bathroom. The blonde pulled the blanket over his head and curled in on himself even more. His base of his tail itched so much it hurt and his stomach felt so nauseous he thought he was going to puke. "Dobe." The blanket muffled Sasuke's voice but Naruto didn't respond, he felt awful. "Dobe, Naruto!" Sasuke called out, louder this time. The blanket was pulled from his grasp and off his body. Naruto whimpered, curling his body tighter, he looked up with his blue eyes to see Sasuke above him, his stare intense and for a moment, the blonde thought the heartless Russian Blue was worried for him.

"Leave'm 'lone." Naruto murmured. He watched Sasuke frown before grabbing Naruto's wrist. The blonde gasped as the Uchiha forced him to sit up before grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. Naruto whimpered, his ears flat against his head as the dark haired male sniffed his neck. This didn't seem to satisfy the Uchiha because when he pulled away he shoved Naruto on the bed, face down. Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke sniffing down his back and then his ass. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. Naruto squeaked and whimpered, the boxers had caught on both his length and tail and jerked them roughly.

"Su'ske," The blonde watched as the Uchiha lowered his face, sniffing at his behind. The sudden attention on his ass made the blonde feel even stranger and he tried to get rid of the feeling. He pushed at the bed with his feet in a rhythmic motion, his tail slipping out of the hole in his boxers, lifting in the air and then towards the side. Naruto watched Sasuke pull away, his expression troubled.

"You smell like a female in heat." Sasuke's voice was calm but Naruto's ears jerked upwards at the sound, the feeling of fear settling in his stomach. Sasuke stood up, looking the blonde over with a look of complete confusion.

"But I'm a male!" The blonde cried out. He was scared and he could feel tears choking him. He was a male so why did he smell like a female? What was wrong with him? "Sasuke, why?" Naruto looked to the Uchiha for an explanation.

"What did you eat?" Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the Burmese's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Tell me, Dobe." Naruto swallowed thickly, tears threatening to fall.

"R-ramen," The blonde hiccupped. "And, and candy." He watched the Uchiha's expression darken and cringed. The itching feeling at the base of his tail returned and he pushed his feet into the bed again, his left and then his right, kneading the mattress with his tail flipped to the side.

"What candy?" Sasuke asked brusquely. Naruto bit his lower lip and tried to turn his head away. "Naruto, what candy did you eat?" The Uchiha's voice was harsh and dominant, making the Burmese shudder and cringe.

"The candy in the cupboard, at the top in a glass jar." Naruto whispered. Sasuke dropped the blonde's chin and got off the bed. He watched the Russian Blue walk out of the room and started to whimper. His body ached and the base of his tail itched so bad he kneaded the bed with his feet over and over again. Naruto heard Sasuke come back into the room and he looked up, the jar of candy in the other male's hand.

"This isn't candy, this is medication." Sasuke set the jar on his desk and ripped the sticky note off the front, glaring at the blonde. Naruto cringed again.

"Medication?" The blonde asked shakily. The dark haired male nodded, sitting back down on the bed next to Naruto. "What kind of medication?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, watching the blonde wiggle his hips as he pushed at the bed with his feet.

"Probably the sort of medication that makes you act and feel like a female in heat." Naruto whimpered at the Russian Blue's response.

"How, how long do you think it's going to last?" Naruto gave his friend a big eyed stared, the fear still in his system. Sasuke raised his hand, and ran it through the blonde's hair, rubbing the orange, oversized ear with his thumb. The Burmese yelped and tilted his head upwards towards the hand, his tail flipping from one far side to the other.

"I don't know, a few hours, probably longer. You don't look like you can handle much more though." Sasuke watched the blonde writhe on the bed, breathing heavily and kneading the bed with his feet.

"I can't, it feels so strange!" Naruto whined. Sasuke dropped his hand and gave the blonde a long, strange stare. "Is there something I can do?" The blonde asked. Sasuke kept staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed downwards and lips set in a troubled frown. Standing up, Sasuke left the room again and Naruto waited for him, kneading his feet and wiggling his hips. When Sasuke returned, he had a small bottle in his hands and a determined expression. Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed, closed his legs and felt a heated shiver race up his spine. Sasuke sat back down on the bed, holding the tube in his open palm. He seemed to be debating something and when he suddenly turned to the blonde, Naruto jerked back in surprise.

"There is something, but I don't know if it'll work." Sasuke's eyes were concerned and the blonde blinked, disbelieving it.

"Please, just try it." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke gave a nod and stood up again. The blonde could feel his face heat up, even hotter than the rest of his body and he started to shake. It must have been a combination of the drug, his fear, and embarrassment because it wasn't just because Sasuke was dominant between the two of them. Sasuke sat back down on the bed, closer to the lower half of his body this time.

"This is lube, Naruto, it's going to make putting your fingers inside you easier." The Uchiha murmured. Naruto inhaled sharply, looking back in alarm as Sasuke took the cap of the tube off, his head lowering to the blondes' tan buttocks to sniff it again.

"M-my fingers?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from kneading the bed with his feet again; the itch at the base of his tail was starting to become unbearable. He watched the Uchiha pour out some of the lube into his palm before stopping abruptly. Sasuke sniffed his ass again before the Burmese felt something slick run across his anus. "W-what?" The blonde tried to turn his body so he could see what had touched him but the Uchiha grabbed his thigh with the lube-covered hand and the feeling happened again. Sasuke was licking him and the realization made his body grow hotter. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue flick at his asshole repeatedly and he couldn't help but let out a mewling sound from the back of his throat. The hand on his thigh moved, leaving a slimy trail on his inner thigh. He couldn't keep himself from yelping when the semi-wet hand grabbed his erection.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "It feels weird!" The Russian Blue's ears twitched at the exclamation but his tongue continued to press against his ass muscles. The heat was getting worse along with the itching and Naruto could feel his body shaking with each sound escaping through his lips. A few tears were dripping down his cheeks but we was more confused than upset. The overwhelming heat, Sasuke's tongue and hand creating sensations of pleasure, and that infernal itching at the base of his tail were muddling his thoughts beyond comprehension.

The hand on his length was fisting him, squeezing at his base and then rubbing a fingertip over his slit that was beginning to leak with pre-cum. Naruto couldn't stop himself from wiggling his hips as he continued to push against the bed with his feet. The action was almost involuntary, like instinct but it wasn't doing anything to relieve the irritating feeling and he voiced a wordless whine to convey his distress. Naruto's cry seemed to spur the Uchiha into action but instead of pulling away, the dark haired male reached up to the blonde's ass cheek and pulled at the muscle and skin. The tongue lapping at his anus muscles suddenly pushing into them, forcing it's way into the Burmese who gasped and shuddered. Fingers wrapped around the head of his length, one of them slipping under Naruto's foreskin and teased him. Naruto cried out at the onslaught of pleasure and came, spurting his essence onto the hand around him and the bed beneath him. He collapsed onto the bed, away from the tongue and hands, panting with his chest heaving.

His itchy tail wasn't as bad anymore; mostly it was his ass tingling so he flopped his tail between his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, watching the Uchiha take his shirt off. Frowning, the Burmese wondered why Sasuke was getting undressed and watched as pale fingers then pulled of his own boxers. Naruto didn't bother fighting or retaliating, his body was still hot, he felt weak and there was no way he could contend with the dominant male. Sasuke tossed all the clothes off the bed and reached for the tube next to the blondes' hip.

"You still smell like a female in heat." Sasuke's voice was deeper than before, more seductive and the blonde squirmed uncomfortably at the sound. He bit his lower lip and watched the dark haired male move behind him, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"It, it didn't work?" Naruto raised a hand to wipe away his tears and looked back to the Uchiha who was pouring more lube onto his fingers. Glazed obsidian stared into watery blue depths for a moment and then Sasuke looked down to his fingers.

"I'm going to try something else." The sultry whisper came from Sasuke's mouth but Naruto was more focused on the hand that was pulling his tail away from his backside. Naruto whimpered but didn't move his tail back, knowing Sasuke would just get irritated and move it again. Something slimy pressed up against his ass muscles, different from Sasuke's tongue and rubbed against them. The blonde tensed and clawed at the bed with his fingernails, his actual claws peaking out from his fingertips. Naruto barely managed to hold back a cry when the slimy thing pushed inside of him. It wasn't big and didn't hurt but the intense shock of pleasure that came with it was unexpected.

The itching was back and more intense only it was beneath his tail rather than at the base of it. He grit his teeth, whining when the thing inside him moved backwards. Naruto jerked his head to look over his shoulder, watching Sasuke's hand move as he felt it brush against his skin. It must have been a finger because when it pushed back in it bent inside of him, pressing into something that made the smaller male writhe and make out a yowling sound that he could have described as a moan. With half open eyes, Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned down, sniffing from his ass, up his back to his neck. The warm breath was making the blond shiver, goosebumps trailing all over his skin.

A hand grabbed his ear again, rubbing it roughly from tip to hair and made Naruto whimper. The finger slipped out of him and his other hand gripped the blonde's waist. He didn't know why he was suddenly starting to panic, maybe it was instinct or his subconscious telling him that something was going to happen. Naruto growled and unsheathed his claws, digging into the mattress with them so he could pull himself away from the male on top of him. The grip on his waist tightened painfully, the Uchiha's claws starting to dig into his skin in warning. Before Sasuke could completely pin him down, Naruto twisted his upper body, attempting to attack the Russian Blue.

His claws swiped at air as the Uchiha pulled back. Sasuke's hand on his ear dropped to his scruff and pulled on it roughly. Naruto's hand dropped as he was forced to turn his upper body back towards the bed. The Uchiha's other hand pulled his lower body upwards so he was on his knees and elbows. He whined and kneaded the bed with his feet again, the itching was back with an even greater intensity but it had moved south from the base of his tail to where the finger had touched.

Naruto made noises in the back of his throat, whining and mewling as Sasuke let go of the blonde's tan scruff only to bite it so he could lower his hand down the Burmese's chest. Sasuke's hand grabbed the blonde's erection and growled when the blonde yelped; neither had known he had gotten hard again. The teeth pulled at his scruff and he whined when the hand left his length, pushing against his ass cheek again. He was kneading the bed again, whimpering and mewling with his claws digging deep into the sheets and mattress. Sasuke was going to do something to him and Naruto couldn't do anything to stop it.

Something warm pressed up against his ass and the blonde gave one last attempt at escaping, pulling on the bed with his claws. It was no use and the warm thing pushed into him, making him choke and writhe. His kneading stopped and tried to move forward, away from the thing inside of him. It was painful, the thing inside of him wide and searing hot. Sasuke's body pressed down on him, both hands gripping his hips again. Naruto's mind went blank as the thing pushed in deeper, filling him, stretching him.

"Nya-hah!" The blonde could feel Sasuke's body flush against his and realized what was happening in the small window of time it took for the Uchiha to let him get adjusted. Mating, this was what mating was. Any thought beyond that was jumbled up in the heat, both his own and the male's above him.

Sasuke's hands reached up, running over the blonde's heated skin and making him whimper. Fingers pinched his nipples, running over them before lowering again, one on his erection again and the other on his hips. Slowly, the erection inside of him pulled away, leaving Naruto to mewl out and flick his ears backwards and his nails digging deeper into the mattress. The itch was getting worse and instinctually he forced his tail to the side, trying to pull away from the jaw and teeth clamped around the excess skin on the back of his neck. Sasuke gave a warning growl to the Burmese as he thrust himself back inside as slowly as he had the first time.

"Mrrrrrow!" Naruto felt the sound come from deep inside his chest, rumbling into a caterwauling cry. Sasuke thrust himself completely inside the blonde before releasing his clenched jaw. The blonde lowered his head, fearful that the Uchiha would bite him again.

"Don't yowl like that." Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto whimpered and nodded, turning his head to look up into the Uchiha's hazy black eyes. Sasuke lowered his head and the blonde cringed but that didn't deter the Russian Blue. He brushed his lips across a red furred ear and then moved lower, down the whisker like scars on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto turned his head again, his blue eyes glazed over and their lips briefly touched. The blonde could remember the first time they had kissed. It had been an accident when they were still in the academy, still kittens really. That one had been a surprise and they had thrown themselves away from each other, disgusted.

This kiss though, it was soft and surprisingly sweet, only their lips touched. Naruto could feel his lower lip quiver; it wasn't because of the kiss though. The damned itch that was so close to being scratched inside of him was unbearable again. He tensed up, closing his eyes and the male on top of him pulled away. The Russian Blue shifted and the action made Naruto tense again, shifting his lower body with a quiet whine. Sasuke began to move again, slowly pulling almost all the way away and when he stopped, the blonde exhaled slowly. To his surprise, he felt empty and contracted his muscles to try to understand the strangeness. The Uchiha tightened his grip and thrust himself inside again, still slow and gentle.

It took a few, slow minutes for Naruto to lose most sense of the pain. The unbearable heat was building and he started to push at the bed with his feet again. Sasuke must have taken this as a sign to continue because he pushed in deep, quickening his pace with shallow thrusts. Naruto was panting again, blood rushing to both his head and crotch. He moaned and retracted his claws, reaching up for the pillow on the bed to grab.

"Sah-suk!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke only answered him with a grunt, elongating his thrusts and slowing his pace. Ripples of pleasure trailed up and down his spine, goosebumps and nausea along with the pleasure and the fire boiling spilling into his stomach into a concoction of mind-numbing sensations.

His fingers grasped the pillow tightly and he keened suddenly. The pleasure suddenly increased with Sasuke's thrust, waned when he pulled away and spiked again. Sasuke paused, his heavy breathing mixing with Naruto's in the silence. The hands on the blondes' hips moved, repositioning and shifting. Then the Uchiha was thrusting into him, long deep thrusts at a quicker pace than before, hitting the spot that made him moan and keen.

"Ah! Uh! Muh! Mh! Mfh!" Naruto bit into the pillow, trying to stop himself from crying out. That was it. The bothersome sting of the itch was being scratched and the Burmese male tensed, his fingers and toes curling in appreciation. His body was moving with the thrusts and he pushed back into them, using his knees and hands for leverage. A hand on his hip moved again, grabbing his erection and holding onto it tightly. The blonde mewled into the pillow, pushing his body back even further to try to get the hand to let go. Sasuke's grip on the smaller male's manhood only tightened and the blonde writhed his veins and muscles were being seared by the pleasure, his body began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Nh!" Sasuke grunted with a particularly powerful thrust and Naruto jerked with it, his claws digging into the pillow, tearing it open. The blonde could feel his tail curling and whipping the air; he hit Sasuke's back, brushing against the Uchiha's tail. He heard Sasuke grunt again with his thrust, the hand around Naruto's length squeezing tighter. The Uchiha gave one last thrust and something hot pooled inside of the blonde. Naruto tried to scream and let out a strangled cry when Sasuke released his length. He saw murky colored spots cloud his vision and then nothing.

* * *

Kakashi was pressing down against him, holding onto him so tightly he couldn't really move. Iruka wriggled, whined and moaned until he managed to free a hand and grabbed at the Bobtails' back.

He heard the male above him hiss and growl until Iruka finally realized he had his claws out and retracted them. Kakashi's back felt wet and he knew it was more than just sweat but when the white haired male thrust into him again, he lost any idea of thinking.

His whole body was aching, no longer unbearably hot but his head still felt fuzzy. Kakashi's heat was still above him but their lower bodies were moving and then he was full, so full he felt like he was going to burst. Iruka opened his mouth to cry out, moan, anything but he couldn't tell if he made a sound, his chest heaving and ears pounding in sync with the beat of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's body ached, mostly his lower regions but his arms and neck hurt too. He opened his eyes and then closed them again, there was light and it hurt his eyes. Shifting to feel the full extent of his soreness, the blonde felt something lying on the bed next to him. Flipping over with a little bit of difficulty, the Burmese managed to crack open his eyes to see Sasuke sleeping beside him. The Russian Blue must have just been lightly napping because as soon as the blonde stopped fidgeting the Uchiha opened his eyes, smirking down at the blonde who gulped loudly.

The last moments before he blacked out came rushing back to him and the only logical action he could think to take was to blush. His next plan of action was to get dressed and get the hell out of the apartment so he could find Iruka and ask him about what happened. Before he could do that though, Sasuke was sitting up and grabbing the blonde's arm. He forced Naruto to turn over, the Burmese giving a quiet growl from the back of his throat. Sasuke growled back, his ears tilting backwards in warning and then lowered his face to Naruto's behind.

"You still smell like a female." Sasuke's voice was husky and sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. The words made the blonde's body started to feel hot again, combining with the ache made him feel weak. Naruto gave a whimper when the Uchiha grabbed his thigh and flipped him over onto his back. "Want me to help with that?" The words struck fear into the Burmese and he tried to close his legs, whimpering and shaking his head. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke pried his thighs apart. When Sasuke dropped his hands from the blondes' thighs, Naruto reluctantly held them open, peaking from underneath one of his eyelashes to see the Russian Blue pick up the tube of lube again.

"You're going to have to answer me, Naruto. Do you want me to help?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde with his smirk, knowing he was breaking. Naruto bit his lower lip, opening his eyes to nod. The Uchiha chuckled, looking down to his hands in order to pour out lube into them. His body was sore, he was hot and only getting worse the longer Sasuke kept staring at him. He wanted to go home to Iruka so he could help him figure out was going on with his body. Then there was the part of him that was aching for the Uchiha's touch and he didn't know what he wanted anymore or if either of them could wait.

"Y-yes." Naruto whimpered finally. He could feel his length getting hard, thickening against his abdomen. Sasuke dropped his lubed fingers between tan legs and the blonde closed his eyes again, feeling rather than seeing. The slimly, slightly cold fingers rubbed against his anus muscles soothingly but it made Naruto's body heat spike. He attempted to shift to compensate for the sudden change but as soon as he did Sasuke pushing in a finger and the blonde jumped. The finger quickly turned inside of him, bending, looking for the spot that made him gasp and see spots.

When Sasuke's finger found it, the spot inside him, it pushed against it again and again. He made the blonde jump, gasp and whimper as he twitched his ears and wrapped his tail around his leg to keep it from thrashing. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands, hold onto his waist or reach for the mattress, above his head, at his sides. So, he held them to his chest, holding back his claws with his eyes closed.

"Hold your legs up." Sasuke commanded. Naruto shivered at the sound and found himself complying before he could even think about wanting to say no. He grabbed the back of his knees and pulled them upwards, leaving his lower body fully exposed. Uncurling his tail from his leg was automatic but he didn't know where to move it so he forced it to the side again. His whole face felt hot and he must have been blushing as Sasuke added a second finger inside him, he could feel them stretching him, prepping him.

"Ah! Mh!" Naruto raised his hand to his mouth, biting down on his thumb to keep himself from crying out. Sasuke pulled his fingers from the blonde and scooted closer to him, a hand on his thigh, the other between both their legs. The Russian Blue lowered his upper body, pressing his chest down onto tan legs. Lips brushed Naruto's cheek and the Burmese squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Don't hold back your cries, I want to hear them." Sasuke's voice was husky, deep and sinfully sexual. Naruto whimpered at the sound. He could feel the hand on his thigh reach up as a familiar warm limb pressed up against his entrance.

"But you said-" Naruto whispered. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes a crack, turning his head to the lips against his cheek. The hand gripped his length, now fully erect and he jerked upwards, his body pushing against the Uchiha's manhood.

"It's annoying when you yowl but I don't mind the rest." The Burmese couldn't take his eyes off the pale lips that moved and watched when the Russian Blue lifted his head. Soft blue ears were perked in interest, Naruto could see the same furred tail raised behind him and wagging lazily. The Uchiha was smirking down at him, obsidian eyes sparked with lust rather than dulled by it.

Naruto arched his back when Sasuke entered him, choking on his cry as he tried to inhale sharply. There was no itch this time but he could feel the spot where it was, the spot where Sasuke had touched and the sensations were the same. Sasuke didn't wait for the blonde to get used to him again, slowly pushing in until he was completely inside of him. The blonde lifted his head, eyes wide when he felt Sasuke's lower body press up against his. He tensed, feeling himself clamp down on the length inside of him and watched the Uchiha's expression darken. The hand on his own erection let go, reaching for his hips to grip tightly.

Naruto tried to hold his voice in when Sasuke started to thrust into him, at first he kept it slow and then he suddenly picked up his pace, pounding into the blonde. He kept hitting the spot that made Naruto gasp and jerk and the blonde could hear Sasuke's breathing getting heavier. It was different this time, he was hot but it was no longer unbearable and Sasuke was above him not behind him. He could see Sasuke's expression, could see his heaving chest and it felt strange. Strange in a good way though, his shivers of pleasure were constant now and when the Uchiha grunted Naruto could feel blood rush to his erection.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. His hands reached up to the mattress, his claws digging into the sheets and already torn pillow. It seemed instinctual for him to wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist, hooking them together by his ankles. The Uchiha interpreted his cry as a plea to touch him, Sasuke's hand gripping his length before pumping the limb in his hand. "Uh, uah!" The blonde shuddered and arched his back again.

"Stop, doing that." The Russian Blue gasped. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about but when the Uchiha hit that spot inside of him, he tensed again and watched Sasuke shudder, his head lowering as he closed his eyes. " _That_! Stop gripping me so tightly." Sasuke hissed. Naruto could see him gritting his teeth and could feel the tips of claws digging into the hips of his skin, he was cracking the Uchiha and he didn't even know how he was doing it. The blonde watched him regain his composure, breathing in through his nose, exhaling with his mouth.

All the while, the blonde just wanted to shift, to have Sasuke move inside of him. He could feel the pleasure waning and the heat was getting worse the longer he staved it off. Retracting his claws came easier now that he had the ability to think. Naruto did just that and reached his tail up to the Uchiha's chest, brushing it against pale skin. Sasuke's head jerked up, his infamous Uchiha glare making the blonde's chest feel tight. Within seconds, Sasuke started up his pace again, still hitting the spot that made the Burmese see spots. Naruto was gasping and moaning again, his body moving with the thrusts, farther and farther up the bed. The Russian Blue was leaning down, so close that they're breath was mingling and their lips were almost touching. Naruto wanted to reach up and grab the dark hair, to hold onto Sasuke until he couldn't stand it anymore. Sasuke gave a hard thrust and Naruto arched his back upwards, reaching upwards for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" The blonde cried out. He was able to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled his upper body close before the Uchiha realized what was going on. Naruto moaned quietly when Sasuke didn't pull out, surprised by the blonde's action. "Sasuke, please!" He whispered. The Uchiha's eyes were wide, black staring into blue. Naruto felt his erection start to throb and he shifted, lifting his hips and felt the tip of his length brush up against Sasuke's abdomen. It seemed to jolt the Russian Blue out of his shock, his soft blue ears lifting when he pulled his lower body away and watched Naruto close his eyes.

"Uuuh," Naruto felt a spasm run through his lower body, his legs shook and he shifted his locked ankles. Sasuke's body pressed down against him, his hips moving yet again to make him cry out and moan. He ran his hand through the dark hair, gripping the soft locks. His other hand lowered to the male's back, his nails scraping over a pronounced shoulder blade. The height of his pleasure peaked and he felt himself tense again, no doubt doing the thing that got Sasuke worked up before. Sasuke tried to grab him again, to stop him from climaxing but Naruto could already feel the wet stickiness on his stomach. The touch on his length made him tense again and he could hear the Uchiha gasp and grunt. He gave one final thrust before something hot pooled inside of him again.

Naruto didn't black out this time and the feeling made the blonde grow nervous. The feeling of pleasure was still there but in the back of his mind the Burmese was panicking. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up at the Uchiha to notice that Sasuke's were closed. He dropped his hands and unlocked his ankles, dropping them back to the bed. He bit his lower lip, twitching his ears for any sound, his eyes darting for any escape he could use. Sasuke was pulling out of him and Naruto couldn't help but feel grateful, it would make getting away so much easier. It wasn't until the Russian Blue collapsed on top of him that the Burmese completely freaked out.

With his eyes narrowed and ears flipped backwards, the blonde hissed and tried to push the Uchiha away. He managed to get the male off of him but when he moved to get off the bed, Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, hissing. His claws were out completely and he swiped at the male. Sasuke threw him back down on the bed, one hand holding one arm and the other wrapped around Naruto's neck. He wasn't choking the blonde but he still reacted violently. Naruto clawed at the arm holding his neck, catching a pale shoulder and tearing the skin.

"Stop fighting me!" The Uchiha yelled. Naruto hissed again, thrashing under the Russian Blue relentlessly. "What is wrong with you?" Sasuke leaned down close and glared. He was forcing his dominance over the blonde but Naruto just wanted to escape.

"Get off!" Naruto struggled still. The dominant male's stare was making him want to submit but more than submitting he wanted to leave, to get away and to go find his adoptive guardian. "Let me go!" Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's shoulder, detracting his claws and rolling over. Sasuke fell onto the bed, growling as the Burmese scrambled away from him.

Naruto looked around wildly, looking for the best place to hide but ended up scooting to the corner of the room, the edge of the bed. He pushed his shoulder into the corner and pushed himself into the fetal position. His ears were flattened against his skull and he did his best to cover himself up with his tail. Sasuke sat up, ready for a fight but stopped when he saw the position the blonde had taken up. Naruto hissed warningly, pulling his claws out again. The Uchiha looked at him for a moment, sorting the situation out before smirking and settling back down on the bed. He flipped his hand out and the Burmese growled, swiping at the hand. Naruto's claws miss it and the Uchiha smirked, chuckling.

"You're such a female, Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "I tried to not make it painful for you." Naruto hissed at him but didn't say anything. Watching the Russian Blue wearily, the blonde stayed like that for a while. After some time, he thought that Sasuke had fallen asleep so when he finally felt safe enough, like he didn't need to run, he slowly uncurled himself and started to scoot down the bed. He was almost completely lying down when Sasuke turned his head, smirking.

Naruto stiffened, his ears standing straight up, as he looked at the Uchiha, unable to look away. Sasuke broke eye contact first, turning his head and closing his eyes. He looked like he was asleep again but the Burmese knew better this time. Slowly, cautiously, Naruto got comfortable. With his back against the wall and tail laying over his hip, doing his best to cover his crotch while his hands were over his chest, trying to keep himself warm.

It didn't take long for him to close his eyes, to attempt to try to get some sleep but when he suddenly heard the Uchiha shift, he opened his eyes. The dark haired male was sitting up; pulling the blanket from the place he had thrown it and blanketing them both. Sasuke quickly lied back down, getting comfortable and closing his eyes again. Naruto watched for a while, he didn't know if the male would jump him again but he was getting tired. Slowly, his eyelids drooped and he drifted off.

* * *

When Iruka tried to roll over, he found he couldn't and frowned. Opening his eyes as he reached up to push the weight on top of him over and felt the warmth of another person's bare skin. The dark skinned man blushed, knowing immediately by the paleness of the skin that it wasn't Naruto. "Kakashi?" The dark haired adult asked. He watched as the Japanese Bobtail stirred, shifting and rubbing his body against the males' below him, which Iruka looked down at in surprise, they were both naked.

"Hm?" The white haired male opened his eyes and blinked before closing them again, only giving Iruka a quick look of his mismatched eyes, one black, one red. "Good morning, Iruka." Kakashi smiled and leaned down, stealing a kiss from a still shocked Balinese. Said Balinese felt himself blushing and he stared up at the white haired males' face, the scar on the left side of his face before he reacted. Rolling over, Iruka took Kakashi with him, letting the other male collapse on the bed. When the brunette moved to sit up, he stopped and his eyes dropped down to his lower body, Kakashi moved farther up on the bed, resting his elbow on the pillow.

"What," Iruka lifted the blanket to look at himself and then tried to lift his leg up, wincing when his body rejected the movement. "What happened last night?" The dark haired male asked. Kakashi brought his free hand to Iruka's cheek brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"You went into heat." The Bobtail answered cryptically. Iruka frowned, swatting the hand away and shifting, feeling the extent of the pain in his lower back.

"I'm a male, I don't go into heat." The Balinese sat up and winced again. He turned to glare at his companion. "Kakashi, why is my lower body sore?" The white haired man tried to smile innocently, his mismatched eyes boring into Iruka's soft brown pair.

"You were clinging to me so tightly with those pheromones, I just couldn't stop it from happening. You got me pretty good with your claws too." Kakashi answered. Iruka stared at him; memories of the previous night seeping back slowly and clouded.

_Warmth was encircling him, trapping him, suffocating him. Lips were on his, stealing his breath and he was trembling, desperate for air. He had had a brief moment of clarity, retracting his claws as cold air filled his lungs. His skin felt as if it was being dipped in scalding water, the fullness he felt inside himself satiating the stinging pain at the base of his tail. How that foreign feeling had made him see white when the heat consumed his entire body until there was nothing left of him._

"Wait," Iruka blinked and tried to stop the heavy feeling that was tightening in his chest. "I really clawed your back last night?" The Balinese asked. He leaned over, trying to look at the white haired male's back. Kakashi turned his body closer to the other male, letting him see the reddish brown stains on the Bobtail's back, the puncture wounds that had been torn at, leaving gash marks under all of them.

"Ah, Iruka! Why would I lie about us making love last night, over and over again?" Kakashi smiled happily when the dark haired male started to blush and they both straightened

"So then, that really," Iruka started to stammer. "That really happened? I," The dark haired man paused; puzzling the pieces together and suddenly he stiffened. "Kakashi, what did you do to me?" Iruka bristled, his brown furred ears flattening against his head as he curled his lips back in a snarl. The white haired bobtail twitched his ears to the side, trying to keep his smile from dropping.

"What are you talking about my lovely little dolphin?" Kakashi raised his arm, intent on rubbing the Balinese's shoulder but Iruka swatted it away and let out a snarl.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What. Did. You. Drug. Me. With?" Iruka asked. Kakashi's smile suddenly dropped and he resituated himself, sitting up and tilting his head towards his bedmate.

"A pill that I got from Jiraiya, it's a stimulant for females to help them conceive when they're not in heat. He's going through preliminary trials to get it approved for public use. The drug also has the side effect of inducing a heat like state in males who digest it, something about genetics." Kakashi flicked his ears back and forth, watching how Iruka reacted.

"And why did you need a drug to get me into your bed, Kakashi?" Iruka growled. He hardened his stare, ignoring the twinge of pain in his lower side as he shifted away from the Bobtail.

"I missed you?" Kakashi answered with a question, reaching out again for the Balinese's cheek. Iruka gave a low growl and gripped the white haired man's wrist tightly. "Iruka, I'm sorry." The dark haired man hissed and slipped out of the bed, looking for his clothes.

"Don't. Don't talk to me." Iruka muttered. He pulled on his underwear and shorts, examined his torn shirt and went to the closet to pick another one. "Just get dressed."

"Why?" The Japanese Bobtail asked quietly.

"We're going to your apartment, you've got more of those drugs there, don't you." He didn't bother asking. Kakashi slowly moved to slip out of the bed, his mismatched eyes downcast and expression stony blank. They both dressed, Kakashi slower than Iruka and instead of waiting for the white haired male to finish, he opened the window and put a foot out.

"You don't want to talk about this?" The older male asked softly through his facemask. Iruka gave him a scathing look, his tail swishing behind him angrily. Slipping out the window in his bare feet, Iruka moved across the rooftop and listened to Kakashi following him through the window.

"I want to get those pills and flush them down the toilet first. I'll talk to you after I get Naruto and Sasuke safely tucked away in my apartment and you in handcuffs." Iruka muttered without looking back. Kakashi didn't say anything and as they started to jump from roof to roof and after a few unanswered catcalls, Iruka looked back. It wasn't like Kakashi to flat out ignore females, especially in the middle of heat, Iruka looked back to the white haired male who trailed behind him quietly. Normally, he would at least banter with them, which irked the Balinese but he wouldn't say anything. Kakashi was the dominant in their relationship, as friends and as lovers, even though he hardly ever enforced the hierarchy. Was he truly apologetic then? Iruka contemplated the thought as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

His lower body was sore and stinging in pain. That was the first thing he realized when he woke up, the second was that he was curled up against Sasuke. Naruto didn't need to open his eyes to see the Uchiha's shiny blue fur or spiky black hair. He could smell the other male with his nose pressed against bare skin, earthy musk with a little bit of sweat, reeking of Sasuke's scent. The first thing Naruto did was to try to keep he breathing as normal as possible. When Sasuke didn't shift or make any movement that would signal that he was awake, Naruto opened his eyes and found he was staring at a pale chest. Blinking, the blonde slowly pulled back and watched for any sign of alertness in his bed partner.

The Uchiha didn't even twitch, his chest rising and falling at a slow, even pace. Hesitating, Naruto watched the dark haired male sleep, not knowing how he wanted to react. Naruto had been confused the day before, scared when Sasuke had said he would help him and still unsure if the Uchiha had done what he said. Certainly, he had helped with that infernal itch and heat but the dark haired male had mounted him and mated with him and Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about it. He needed to go talk to Iruka. Oh, what would Iruka think? He would probably be upset, his adoptive parent had asked him to get along with the Uchiha and that hadn't happened, exactly. Would Iruka be mad that he mated? He hoped not but with his guardian…he couldn't be sure and that worried him. With as much grace as he could muster in his sore state, the blonde slid his body down to the edge of the bed and stood up.

The blonde winced as he straightened and could feel the stiffness in his lower body. To his surprise, something started to seep down his legs and he blushed, realizing it was Sasuke's semen. A shiver ran up his spine and before he realized it, Naruto was in the bathroom, reaching for the toilet paper to catch the stuff before it slipped any father down his legs. Wiping his backside with a bundle of toilet paper, the blonde looked up, watching Sasuke still sleeping on the bed. He stood there for a few minutes, feeling more ooze out of him and he could feel his face heating up, bright red. Naruto could see Sasuke's tail twitching from under the blanket over him and began to wonder. How could a light sleeper like the Uchiha sleep through him leaving the bed but had woken up when Naruto had shifted as he was waking up before?

After the blonde felt like he had gotten all of the fluid out of himself, he tossed the toilet paper in the trash and quietly picked up his clothes before stalking back into Sasuke's room. Naruto watched Sasuke as he slipped on his clothes, still looking for any sign that the other male was awake. Sasuke didn't so much as twitch when the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and Naruto knew he was awake, only pretending to be asleep.

"Sasuke?" He called out hesitantly. Sasuke's ear flicked backwards and Naruto frowned, wondering why the Uchiha was ignoring him. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. Suddenly, a foot kicked the blonde's lower back and pushed him off the bed, face first into the floor.

"Get out." The Uchiha muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blonde felt his stomach drop and he began to feel nauseous as he caught himself on his elbows and knees. His lower body hurt and he tried to ease the pain by not moving as much but his mind was reeling. What was Sasuke saying?

"What do you mean?" The blonde whispered. He turned over, carefully sitting up and ignoring the way his body hurt. Sasuke didn't sit up, didn't look over to the blonde on the floor or even turn in his direction. Naruto sat there for a second in shock, unbelieving that he was getting thrown out. Sasuke had never thrown him out before, no matter how much he pissed the dominant male off. His body was going numb, he stood up and the pain in his lower body fading as tears threatened to fall. Naruto ran from the room and out of the apartment without bothering to put on his shoes, slamming the door behind him. Halfway down the street, the blonde started crying with a pain in his chest and his nose filled with the scent of heat.

Sasuke had never treated him like that before, he'd always been cold but that had been cruel. Naruto knew he had been at fault to some degree, he had eaten the pill he thought was candy and had asked the Uchiha to help out that second time but Sasuke had been the one to say he was going to help and then mated with him. He hadn't even known what was happening until it was too late for him to fight back. Naruto didn't even know if he really wanted to mate with the Uchiha and it didn't help that the pill made him feel like a female.

Sniffling to himself, Naruto wiped his tears and started to run down the streets back to his guardian's house. He wanted to talk to Iruka, to hug his guardian and tell the Balinese male all his troubles. His ears only perked up when his apartment came into sight. Nearly tripping over his own feet running up the stairs, the blonde was at the front door of the small apartment, jiggling the handle only to find it locked. The fact deterred him for a few seconds as he reached into his pocket and fished for his keys. Jamming in his key, Naruto unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Iruka? Kakashi?" The blonde called out. He bolted around the rooms of the apartment looking for his guardian. "Iruka?" Naruto called out again. He'd already checked their bedrooms, the bathroom and the main room, walking into the kitchen even though the light was off. Iruka wasn't in their small apartment, neither was Kakashi or anybody. Naruto was alone. The blonde stood in the dark kitchen and hugged himself, trying to keep himself from shaking but it didn't work. He kneeled down and buried his head into his arms and started to sob.

* * *

Kakashi's neighbor had leaned out the door when the white haired bobtail and dark haired Balinese males arrived. She called out to them and winked at them flirtatiously when they looked over to her. Iruka recognized her, a Havana Brown named Anko. "Hey baby, wanna bring your cute honey over for a good time?" Iruka stiffened as a wave of pheromones hit him and felt his face heat up. She and Kakashi were obviously familiar with each other. The Balinese felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away from the female and into Kakashi's apartment.

"Sorry, Anko. You know I've been trying to convince this cute kitten to keep me." Kakashi's voice was calm, unaffected by the female's scent. Iruka could feel his cheeks heating up at the proclamation.

"Purr-manently?" Anko moved to slide her bathrobe over a shoulder, shrugging it off seductively as her glazed black eyes caught the Balinese's brown ones. "Just one night, love. I promise you won't be disappointed." Iruka felt his eyes widen as he was then forcefully pushed into the apartment, the Bobtail close behind him.

"We'll see." Kakashi quickly shut the door to his apartment and locked it, glancing over to Iruka who started to fidget. Taking off his shoes and neatly placing them by Sasuke and Naruto's smaller pairs, he stepped up into the apartment, turning around to watch the Bobtail kick his own off. He'd never been in a position where he had power over Kakashi, or at least, felt like it. Of course, Iruka didn't have to submit himself to the Bobtail but most of the time he didn't mind it. It was only when Kakashi went to extremes such as using a drug to get him to do something did he fight.

"You could have just asked me." Iruka suddenly blurted out his thoughts. He clenched his fists and stood his ground, tail swishing behind him angrily. "You could have asked me if I wanted to take that pill, you could have asked me if I wanted to mate with you last night instead of forcing it on me!"

"I didn't know you would be this upset over it, I would never try to make you do something you didn't want to." Kakashi interrupted him with a soft voice, his ears flicked back submissively. With an open face and sincere expression, the Japanese Bobtail's mix matched eyes were begging for forgiveness and Iruka nearly gave it too him.

"W-where is it, the drugs?" Iruka shifted his gaze, biting his inner cheek as his blush deepened. Kakashi moved towards the Balinese and Iruka stiffened as he moved past him. Iruka turned his head, watching the other male move into the kitchen. Leaning upwards, the white haired male opened the top cabinet and stared.

"It was here," Kakashi started to mutter. His ears suddenly flicked up and he lowered his hand before rushing past the Balinese male again. Iruka instinctively moved out of the way and then followed him deeper into the apartment carefully. Kakashi had tricked him several times in a similar fashion before.

"Kakashi?" He called out tentatively. Walking into a hallway, Iruka watched the white haired male close the door to Sasuke's room, restrained anger in his expression.

"Iruka, we need to talk now." The Bobtail stepped forward, bringing an unfamiliar scent wafting towards him. Blinking, Iruka tried to place the smell. It was musk and sex but something was overly familiar about it and it wasn't Kakashi's scent. A sinking feeling started to consume his chest and he stepped forward as the other male raised his hands, intent on stopping the submissive male. "You don't want to go in there."

"That's Naruto and Sasuke's scent!" Iruka growled. Only one thing made sense, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into the pills; that was why Kakashi was trying to stop him from going in. He stormed past Kakashi and opened the door, barging into a scene and smell that made his chest tighten up. The room reeked of sex, making the Balinese crinkle his nose in mild disgust but what made it worse was his adoptive son's scent mixed in with it. Discarded clothes were on the floor next to the bed but it only seemed to be Sasuke's clothes and the young Russian Blue was in his bed, covered by a blanket, facing away from him. Naruto wasn't in the bed and Iruka looked around the room, the open closet and open door that led to the bathroom.

Rushing into the bathroom, the Balinese could hear Kakashi move in after him but he was already in the bathroom, looking at the small, empty space before turning back to the young male on the bed. Kakashi had grabbed a glass jar of pills and held it up for the Balinese to see, the pills. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" Iruka moved over to the bed, grabbing the young adult's shoulder to rouse him. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared up at him.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke hissed. He swatted Iruka's hand away from him and moved, scooting to the far edge of the bed as he glared at the two invading adults. "What do you want?"

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked. Sasuke looked between the other two males in contempt, pulling the blanket to make sure his lower body was covered, making the Balinese male's stomach drop.

"I don't know." The Uchiha answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Iruka responded in a hiss. He knew his ears were pressed against his head, glaring at the Russian Blue.

"I told him to get out." Sasuke answered. He didn't blink, didn't get flustered. This didn't affect Sasuke at all and Iruka could feel himself glaring, grinding his teeth at the information.

"You what?" The Balinese male tried to restrain his scream and felt Kakashi's hand land on his shoulder to pull him back.

"Iruka, calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help." The other man was trying to calm him down but Iruka was already past his limit, the entire situation had spun out of control and it was all because this damned Bobtail couldn't think of anything but sex.

"I don't care, look what happened to them because of you!" Iruka turned his head as he growled. He stood up and knocked Kakashi's hand off his shoulder. "I'm going to find Naruto. Get Sasuke out of bed and bring him back to my apartment when you're both ready." Iruka snatched the glass jar from Kakashi's hands and stalked out of the apartment. He was too angry to care that he was hurting the dominant's feelings; the bastard deserved it this time. Iruka bolted out of the apartment, over the side railing and onto the roof across the street in seconds, stopping only to make sure he landed safely and could get up and run without falling to the street below him. Naruto had to have gone back to their apartment; they must have just missed each other since he and Kakashi left through a window.

The blonde was probably in their home, alone and confused and it hurt Iruka to think that his adoptive son was in that kind of pain. He was barely an adult and mated for the first time under the effects of a drug. Sasuke had even kicked him out! The Uchiha was a bigger idiot than Kakashi. Instead of coming in the way he left, Iruka gracefully slipped onto the rooftop and landed on the railing in front of their apartment door. Jumping down and reaching for the door, finding it unlocked. He ran inside, dumping the jar of pills on the table in the entryway as he darted past it.

"Naruto?" Iruka called out desperately. The apartment was completely dark, exactly how he had left it but the blonde had to be here, his adopted son must be here. "Naruto!" The Balinese male called out again. He frantically checked the blonde's bedroom and the bathroom before running into the kitchen and turning on the light.

"I-I-Iru-ka!" Naruto whimpered. The blonde was in a fetal position in the middle of the small kitchen, tears streaming down his face as he saw his guardian and his expression crushed. Iruka kneeled down, slipping next to the Burmese male to wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay, I'm here, Naruto. I know what happened and I'm here for you now." Iruka murmured soothingly. The blonde jumped into his guardian's arms, sobbing incoherently and Iruka held onto him tightly. Collecting the blonde Burmese in his arms, Iruka and Naruto out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Iruka could smell the Russian Blue's scent on the blonde, that and the heavy stench of sex. It made the Balinese male want to cringe but he held the urge back and cuddled his adopted son. He continued to rub the blonde's back soothingly, whispering reassurances until Naruto's sobbing had diminished into soft whimpers and a runny nose, which he cured with a tissue. Naruto finally lifted his head off of his guardian's chest, eyes red and puffy and lips still quivering.

"Are you in any pain?" Iruka asked. Naruto gave a gentle nod, blowing his nose into the tissue loudly. "Do you want some pain medication?" The blonde gave another nod and Iruka maneuvered the Burmese completely on the couch so he could get some painkillers for both of them. Iruka took some before returning to the couch and gave Naruto his share of the medication. He watched Naruto take them, his lips quivering as tears threatened to spill over his fair eyelashes again. Wrapping his arm over the blonde's shoulder, he pulled Naruto closer to him and sighed.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" Iruka asked quietly. Naruto didn't answer, pressing his face into the Balinese's shoulder. Iruka waited patiently, knowing the blonde would tell him eventually.

"I thought it was candy, Kakashi had a note on it that said don't eat them. I started to feel hot in the shower, it was strange so I asked Sasuke about it but he ignored me." Naruto turned his head, rubbing it almost forcefully against Iruka's shoulder and the adult raised his hand, scratching behind the blonde's reddish furred ear. "Then he came back from the bathroom and started to smell me, he said I smelled like a female in heat. I was so scared, Iruka." Naruto's voice was getting high pitched as he started to tense and freak out.

"Deep breathes Naruto, you're okay." Iruka whispered soothingly. Naruto inhaled shakily.

"He told me he that I was going to use my fingers and lube to stop it but then he, he," Naruto stopped and bit his lower lip. "We mated twice." The blonde dipped his head down, his ears bright red. Iruka blinked and sighed.

"Do you feel bad or regret mating with Sasuke?" He raised his free hand to run it through his hair before continuing to pet his adopted son's hair soothingly.

"No, I really didn't mind 'cause I like Sasuke. Ah-are you mad at me for not feeling bad about it?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Of course not, Naruto. I'm not mad at you." Iruka whispered soothingly. "I was just so worried when I walked into Sasuke's room and smelled what had happened and you weren't there." At this, Naruto tensed and let out a choked sob and Iruka held on tighter to his adoptive son.

"Sasuke kicked me out." Naruto whispered dejectedly.

"Oh, I know, Naruto, I know." Iruka acquiesced. He watched Naruto curl up next to him, his ears lying against his head and tail limply hanging off the couch. "Is that what's bothering you? More than the fact that you mated with Sasuke?" The Balinese male asked. Naruto sniffled pathetically before wiping his eyes and moved to press the side of his head against his guardians shoulder again.

"He made me feel good even though I didn't know what was happening to me." The smaller male murmured softly. "I was scared you'd be mad at me and I don't understand why he kicked me out." Naruto turned his head as Iruka rubbed his ear with his thumb, just the way he liked it. "You went over to Kakashi's?" The smaller male asked.

"Yes, Kakashi drugged me with those same pills at Ichiraku's last night. We went over there so I could throw the pills away and when I learned what happened, I rushed back over here to make sure you were alright." Iruka watched Naruto look up with his watery blue eyes and puffy red skin, his ears twitching in curiosity.

"Did you and Kakashi mate too?" The Burmese asked innocently. Iruka could feel his face burning red as he tried to smile.

"Yes we mated, but Kakashi tricked me and now I'm mad at him." Iruka responded. Naruto blinked and then looked down to their laps, thinking.

"Is that why Sasuke kicked me out? He's mad at me for, for tricking him even though I didn't mean to?" The blonde asked in a soft voice. Iruka continued to rub the blonde's ear and sighed.

"You know Sasuke's personality best, Naruto. Has he ever kicked you out for playing a trick on him before?" Naruto looked down, a soft purr starting at the back of the blonde's throat unconsciously.

"No." The Burmese answered after he thought about it.

"Then couldn't have been something else? Sasuke's never been one to be overly emotional." Iruka smiled softly as the blonde's purr grew louder.

"Yeah, thanks, Iruka." The blonde nuzzled the older male's hand as he let out a loud purr. The Balinese male smiled, glad that he could raise his adoptive son's poor mood even if by just a fraction. Ringing of the telephone made both males jump in surprise, both jerking their heads over to it. Iruka slowly broke away from Naruto, giving him a reassuring smile before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Naruto, go take a quick shower and clean up, okay? Hello?" Iruka spoke into the phone quietly. There weren't that many people that would call him or Naruto at the start of heat.

"He won't come over, I can't even get him out of the bed." Kakashi's voice came over the phone and Iruka looked back over to the couch where Naruto was watching him curiously.

"Why?" Iruka asked in a quiet voice. He flicked his hand over to the blonde, mouthing 'go' to him. Naruto stared at his guardian for a second, gave a pout before slipping off the couch in route for the bathroom.

"I don't know. He just keeps telling me to leave him alone." Kakashi sighed into the phone, sounding more than a little put out. Iruka couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek as he tried to think. Naruto had taken the pill but why was Sasuke so affected afterwards, it was almost as if…

"Kakashi, did the pill, my scent effect you?" Iruka whispered heatedly into the phone. He could hear Naruto turning on the shower, doing as he was told.

"I couldn't keep my paws off you. You were secreting pheromones just like a female but the concentration of them was more than any female I've ever met." Kakashi replied. "It must have been a side another side effect of the drug, or at least, the dosage." The Balinese's mind was spinning; trying to imagine what Sasuke must have felt like, waking up next to Naruto afterward what they had done. They had been friends before that, not lovers like he and Kakashi were.

"Get him over here, carry him if you have to." Iruka ordered the white haired male. Kakashi made a noise from the back of his throat as a form of acknowledgement and Iruka hung up the phone. Sitting back down on the couch, the Balinese sighed heavily, letting his head drop and rest on the back of the couch. Resting for the first time that day, Iruka just sat there and listened to the shower run as the blonde washed.

He didn't want to think about when Naruto would finally mate for the first time but it had already happened. His little Burmese was truly an adult now. Soon, he'd want to move out of Iruka's apartment and leave him alone. That wasn't completely true though, he still had Kakashi and Sasuke, for however the young Uchiha kept denying that he wanted to mate. Iruka didn't want to keep the young blonde from leaving but he couldn't keep Naruto like a child forever. Someday he was going to have to let him go. That day was not today though, Iruka thought to himself as water started to drop onto his face. Looking up, the Balinese male saw his adoptive son grinning down at him, his shockingly blonde hair hanging down, weighted with water that fell from the tips.

"Who was that, Iruka?" Naruto asked. The older male raised an eyebrow and sat up, motioning with a single hand for the blonde to walk around. Doing as he was told, Naruto walked around the couch and sat down next to his guardian only to shy away as Iruka grabbed his towel.

"That was Kakashi, he's bringing Sasuke over." Iruka watched as Naruto's eyes widened, his ears flicking backwards as his expression dropped. He covered the blonde's head with the towel and started to dry his hair off, ruffling the hair and ears gently.

"But Sasuke doesn't want to see me!" The blonde nearly yelled. Iruka held up a finger and pressed it against Naruto's lips to keep him quiet. Pulling the towel off the Burmese's head, Iruka folded the towel and left it on the coffee table while Naruto sulked.

"You don't know that, not for sure, Naruto." Iruka calmly explained. "Sasuke was probably confused just like you were. It was his first time mating too and he was affected by the drug just like you were." The Balinese could see Naruto's expression change from absolute fear to a fearful curiosity.

"But he didn't take any of the medication." Naruto said. Iruka nodded and sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this. It was the mating talk debacle all over again.

"When you took that medication, it made you send out pheromones like a female but there was a lot more pheromones than most females in heat would. The pheromones would make any male nearby or in the same room instinctively want to mate." Iruka stopped and bit the inside of his cheek, hoping he was describing it in a way his adopted son would understand.

"So, because I took the pill, Sasuke couldn't help but want to mate with me?" Naruto asked. Iruka wanted to sigh in relief, glad that Naruto understood it the first time he had to explain it.

"Exactly, Naruto. And wouldn't you be confused when you suddenly want to mate with your best friend and then you wake up the next morning realizing what happened?" The Balinese male ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that the scenario also applied to Kakashi, sort of.

"Will I have to apologize to him?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed and nodded his head, wondering if he was going to have to do the same with Kakashi.

* * *

"Alright, enough is enough." Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room, which still smelled of sex and sweat, and went up to the edge of the Uchiha's bed. Sasuke had returned to his position facing the wall, still naked under a blanket.

"Leave me alone, Kakashi." The Russian Blue muttered. Rolling his eyes, the white haired male moved to the closet, picked out a shirt and pants for the young adult and scooped Sasuke up in the blanket. Sasuke tried to struggle, wriggling under the blanket but Kakashi had a firm grip on him.

"Let me go!" Sasuke growled. His claws poked through the blanket, missing Kakashi's shoulder by centimeters. "You stupid, insufferable bastard!" The Uchiha hissed. He pulled out his claws and tried again, victoriously digging into Kakashi's skin.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. I've heard much worse coming from you." Kakashi joked as he walked through the apartment, leaving by the front door. Anko's window was shut and the white haired man was thankful for it. He shut the door with one hand and felt Sasuke's jaws trying to clamp down on his neck through the blanket.

"You motherfucker! Get your damn paws off me!" Readjusting the male in his arms, Kakashi made sure Sasuke was facing away from him and pried the claws out of his shoulder before climbing up on the railway.

"I suggest you stop struggling, Sasuke. It would be a bother having to climb down and pick you up again." The Japanese Bobtail commented loudly. Sasuke continued to squirm for a few more seconds but stopped as soon as he felt the adult jump off the railing and onto the building next door.

"I hate you." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi chose to ignore him, walking across the roof with practiced ease. He didn't fight the entire way to Iruka's apartment, wriggling uncomfortably a few times when Kakashi landed on another rooftop but for the most part; it was a quiet trip back. Kakashi had been debating knocking on the front door of slipping in a window after tossing the blanketed Sasuke first but when he was a rooftop away, the white haired man chickened out and landed precariously on the railing outside of Iruka and Naruto's apartment. "Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Kakashi answered him by knocking on the door. The Russian Blue immediately stiffened in his grasp. It took a few seconds before Iruka opened the door; he took on look at Kakashi and then stared at the blanketed figure in his hands.

"Can I come in?" Kakashi asked. Iruka opened the door wider for him and silently nodded. The Japanese Bobtail walked in, still barefoot and immediately moved for the bathroom to drop off his still pissed off package.

"Are you bleeding?" Iruka asked with what sounded like concern. Kakashi stopped long enough to turn around and nodded. He turned around again and continued on his journey deeper into the apartment.

"I'll be fine, my mattress has seen worse. Hello, Naruto." He said to the blonde who was curled up on the couch, a cup in his hands. If Sasuke had been tense before, he was a still as a statue now.

"What-" Naruto started to ask but then slammed his jaw shut, probably seeing dark furred ears or a sleek black tail. Kakashi just kept moving until he was at the bathroom. With one hand he turned on the light and with the other he dropped Sasuke onto the floor. As any well-balanced cat would, Sasuke landed on his hands and toes, scrambling forward to stop his momentum.

"Here," Kakashi called out to him as he tossed both the blanket and clothes at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned around and caught the blanket with one hand as the clothes fell to the floor and covered himself. "Clean up and put them on unless you want to face all of us naked." The white haired male gave a small smirk as he closed the door. Moving back into the main room, Kakashi looked to see Iruka sitting back down on the couch, close to Naruto and the Bobtail awkwardly moved around the room. Naruto watched him, his blue eyes wide in nervousness as his tail wagged in a slow, spastic rhythm. They sat there for a long fifteen minutes before Iruka suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to check on Sasuke and talk to him, Kakashi, talk to Naruto please." Iruka gave the Bobtail a stern look and go up, quietly stalking towards the bathroom. Kakashi watched him go before looking back to the blonde who was fingering the cup in his hands, now refusing to meet his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Kakashi started off lamely. He moved to sit down on the couch and watched the blonde quickly glance at him.

"Better," The Burmese murmured softly. "Kakashi, why'd you give Iruka that medication?" Naruto looked up with wide blue eyes and the white haired adult sighed.

"Because I wanted him to make him feel good, I didn't know he'd be that upset about it." Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded, flicking his tail towards Kakashi and ended up hitting his side before swishing it away. "Is he still really mad at me?" Naruto looked up at the older male, staring at him for a second before smiling.

"Naw, he's mostly over it now. You know, how he pretends to be pissed but just does it because he wants to punish you?" Naruto grinned and watched Kakashi blink before turning his head toward the hallway where Iruka had disappeared down.

"I see, thank you." Kakashi couldn't see the Balinese male coming back and he sighed, raising a hand to absentmindedly scratch at his scar. Naruto watched the older male before setting his cup down on the coffee table, without a coaster, Kakashi noticed.

"Is Sasuke mad at me?" The blonde perked his ears up; hope in his big blue eyes that bore into Kakashi's mix matched ones. Kakashi wanted to lie to the blonde but he knew it would only hurt Naruto more if he did. Instead, he tried to put it in the nicest way possible.

"I can never tell what mood he's in." Kakashi could see the Burmese deflate and Kakashi rubbed the blonde's shoulder encouragingly. "But you've always been able to tell, Naruto. I'm sure you can figure him out." The blonde frowned in confusion and looked behind them as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you decent?" Iruka knocked on the bathroom door as he spoke softly. There was the sound of shuffling before the door opened and Iruka saw a wet Sasuke wrestling with his shirt but had his pants on. Stepping inside the bathroom, Iruka shut the door behind him and waited for the Russian Blue to situate himself and collapse onto the seat lid of the toilet.

"What do you want?" Sasuke half hissed. He was glaring down at the tiled floor, his tail wrapped around his waist tightly and ears pressed back against his head. His hands were clenched into fists, resting on his knees and Iruka wondered in worry if he was flexing his claws into the skin of his palms.

"I want to see how you're doing and how you're feeling." Iruka told him calmly. One of Sasuke's ears twitched toward him but the young male was adamant in his glaring contest against the floor.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, Kakashi brought you over here for a reason." The Balinese male kneeled down on the discarded blanket, scooting closer to the Uchiha who stiffened, hunching his shoulders together. Grabbing a towel from a rack, Iruka took it and raised it above Sasuke's head so he could properly dry the Russian Blue off.

"Yeah, because he wants to get back in your pants." Sasuke retorted. Iruka winced and watched as Sasuke shifted turned his head toward the shower and completely away from the older male.

"I know you're upset and lashing out, Sasuke, but I want to help you through this. I care about you, Kakashi cares about you and," Iruka paused; looking for the shift or wince the Russian Blue would show. "I know Naruto cares about you too." Iruka lowered the towel and replaced it on the rack.

"How could Naruto care about me? I raped him." Sasuke growled. His fists started to shake and he opened them to grab his pants and lifted them up to rip holes into the cloth. "I raped him and I don't even know why!"

"Sasuke," The older male called out softly, then repeated his name with more force. "Sasuke." Iruka reached out and placed his hand over Sasuke's gently, trying to calm him down. "It wasn't your fault. The pill that Naruto took had properties that made him put out a lot of pheromones, neither you nor Kakashi could resist when it happened."

"That doesn't justify what I did!" Sasuke's voice rose drastically and Iruka could only watch as the Uchiha started to fall into hysteria. Thinking quickly, the brunette tried to catch the Russian Blue's attention.

"You obviously care about his wellbeing." Iruka told the younger male. Sasuke inhaled loudly, looking back to the brunette with a hard obsidian stare. Squeezing the Uchiha's hand tightly with his.

"No I don't." Sasuke rebuked halfheartedly. He looked away again but his tail loosened its grip on his waist and his ears were not completely flat against his hair anymore.

"You wouldn't be this upset about taking advantage of him if you didn't care about him." Iruka continued. He reached up, grabbing Sasuke's chin and forced the dark haired male to look at him again. "Naruto isn't mad at you Sasuke, he doesn't blame you for what happened."

"Goes to show you how much of an idiot he is." Sasuke tilted his head upward and out of Iruka's grasp, glaring at the older adult before looking away again. Iruka wanted to scream, he wanted to slap the Uchiha and shake him by his shoulders so he could force the Russian Blue to understand.

"Just," Iruka sighed. "Will you at least talk to Naruto, to apologize to him?" The brunette pleaded. Sasuke didn't look over and they sat there in silence for a few seconds, the young adult deciding his course of action.

"Hn." Sasuke finally muttered. He loosened his grip on his pants, claws retracting as he stood up. Iruka let go of his hand, smiling as he straightened and opened the bathroom door, he left first and Sasuke followed him but immediately stalked off in the direction of Naruto's bedroom.

"I'll get Naruto for you." The Balinese male softly called out to him. Smiling, Iruka twitched his ears as he listened to the Uchiha open the door to the blonde's room. Walking in the opposite direction, he walked back into the main room and saw Naruto watching him with Kakashi sitting next to him. He let his smile drop and tried to glare at the Japanese Bobtail when he turned his head. Choosing to ignore the older adult, Iruka kneeled down next to Naruto. "Sasuke's in your room, I want you to go talk to him." The Balinese watched Naruto look to him in protest.

"But Iruka-!" Naruto whined. Iruka raised his eyebrows and gave his adopted son a reproachful look. Naruto pouted, his ears twisting outwards to make a cute expression Iruka knew well.

"He feels bad about what happened, Naruto. Go talk to him and apologize, he's not mad at you, you'll see." Iruka smiled reassuringly, ignoring the pout. "And I need you to tell Sasuke he's staying over here for a couple of days, I don't want either of you two going out alone while the whole village is still in heat." Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably before nodding silently and turned around to climb over the couch. He slowly made his way out of the main room and when he finally disappeared around the corner, Iruka stood up.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Kakashi asked. He stood up and stretched, bringing his hand up to the claw marks in his shirt and finally inspecting the damage, knowing Iruka would sympathize with him.

"We're going back to your place." Iruka stared hard at the white haired male, their eyes meeting when Kakashi lowered his arms.

"So you can punish me?" Kakashi asked innocently. Surprised by the correct guess, Iruka gaped at the other male, feeling his face heat up.

"J-just go!" The Balinese male stuttered. Kakashi turned and sauntered over to the front door, making sure his nearly nonexistent tail twitched. When the white haired male looked back he watched Iruka watch his tail, blushing because he knew it meant the Bobtail was interested in something.

"Ah," Kakashi stopped in the entry, watching Iruka put on his shoes and reached for the jar of pills. "Do you want to bring these so we can use them?" Iruka looked up and inhaled sharply.

"No!" Iruka blurted. He swatted Kakashi's hand away from the jar and glared at him fiercely.

"It was just a suggestion." The white haired man shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, walking out first knowing Iruka would insist on it. The other male didn't want him to snag the jar on his way out and Iruka shut and locked the door behind him.

"Do you really think I want to use those after you forced them on me?" Iruka couldn't help but hiss. The thought of the other male tricking him into sex still ticked him off, even if they were dating. They both climbed up on the railing and jumped onto the roof next to them.

"You sounded like you were enjoying it last night." Kakashi teased. He winked at the other male and Iruka frowned at him as a blush darkened his cheeks.

"Shut up, Kakashi." The dark haired man replied. "I'm still mad at you." They both silently walked across the rooftop, Iruka refusing to look over at the white haired male because if he did, the Bobtail would just grin at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out softly. He had immediately noticed his door was open and cautiously passed through the doorway. The Burmese didn't know what to expect when he saw Sasuke again and nervously let his tail droop, his ears twisted outwards as he put on his best pout. The Russian Blue male was sitting on Naruto's bed, his face tilted downwards at the floor, his tail swishing against the mattress almost aggressively. He didn't look up when the blonde entered and Naruto took that as a sign to come closer. Normally, Naruto would go up to the Uchiha and let their noses touch as a sign of greeting but this time he didn't. "Sasuke," Naruto paused. He sat down on the floor in front of the bed and stared up at Sasuke's harsh glare. "I'm sorry, for eating that medication and tricking you." The Uchiha snorted and Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke muttered. Naruto tilted his head and frowned.

"Why?" He asked innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up from the floor, glaring at the blonde.

"Did I hurt you?" The Uchiha asked tersely. Naruto blinked in surprise and let his ears perk up.

"Last night? No, I was a little sore this morning but you made me feel good." Naruto felt his tail rise a little from the floor and he twitched it to one side. "I don't think you would ever really hurt me on purpose, Teme." Sasuke sneered at the Burmese but Naruto was already starting to smile, his hopes rising.

"Don't you understand what happened last night? I raped you." Sasuke spat out. Naruto thought about it for half a second before shaking his head and giving the obviously upset male a small smile.

"No you didn't. I was scared and you surprised me, yeah, but I asked you to help me." Naruto responded. He watched the Russian Blue's tail angrily flail across the bed, his sneer hardening into a glare. "Iruka told me that when you take a pill, other male's around can't help wanting to mate." Sasuke suddenly hissed and launched himself at the blonde, catching him completely unaware. Before Naruto even realized what was going on, Sasuke had him on his back, hovering over him with a hand clenched around the front of his shirt. Surprised, Naruto blinked rapidly, his tail twitching underneath him.

"I didn't want to mate with you!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto stared at Sasuke obsidian eyes bright with fury. It made the Burmese male want to react.

"I know you didn't, bastard! The pill made me put out pheromones that you couldn't ignore!" Naruto hissed back. He reached up and tried to pry the Uchiha's hands off him only to have Sasuke raise him by his shirt and slammed him back down into the floor.

"So I raped you! Admit it!" The Uchiha nearly screamed. Naruto blinked in surprise at the violence but when he realized Sasuke was just trying to assert his dominance, he growled and warningly dug his claws into the Uchiha's wrist.

"You didn't, asshole! Now are you going to apologize to me or not?" Naruto practically yowled. Sasuke stilled, almost frozen above the blonde if not for his heavy breathing.

"Apologize for what?" Sasuke asked. His voice cracked and he swallowed thickly as he continued to glare at the blonde below him. Naruto shifted, feel the base of his tail starting to itch uncomfortably and he paused in surprise. Was this arousal? The blonde shook off the idea momentarily; there was no way he was getting aroused just by having Sasuke above him.

"For, for kicking me out of your house of course! You hurt my feelings, Teme." Naruto frowned at the male above him and shifted again, his lower body starting to feel tingly and strange. So maybe he was feeling aroused, but why? Sasuke stared at him for a second longer, then let go of his shirt and stood up, sitting back down on Naruto's bed.

"I'm sorry." The Uchiha mumbled quietly. "For kicking you out." Naruto sat up, flipping his tail upwards and grinned, happy that the dominant male had felt the need to apologize. Suddenly, the other male stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving Naruto sitting on his floor, watching him go. For half a second, Naruto let his happiness wash over him and then the itch at the base of his tail was back, his length twitching at the thought of Sasuke caring. Okay, so maybe he was aroused by Sasuke, just a little bit.

"Hey, wait! Iruka said not to leave! He and Kakashi went back to Kakashi's place." Naruto called out. The blonde scrambled to his feet and chased the Russian Blue through the main room to the entryway. "I think they're going to mate again." Sasuke looked over to the blonde, gave him a stern stare and stalked towards the couch. Naruto paused, seeing the jar of pills before turning around again.

"Idiot, of course they are. It's mating season." Sasuke looked at the couches and then made his way to the kitchen.

"Stop calling me an idiot, bastard." Naruto called after him. He followed the Russian Blue into the kitchen and watched him pad around, barefoot, looking for something to eat. Finding the silence awkward, the blonde tried to think of something to talk about only to come to a single topic. "So did you enjoy it last night, when we mated?" Sasuke paused in his search, refusing to look back at the blonde before he resumed his shuffling through the cabinets.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Naruto frowned, his tail drooping for a second before he raised it again, his expression brightening. The blonde watched the other male open the refrigerator and then close it before opening the freezer. The Russian Blue was always noncommittal about topics he didn't want to tell the truth about.

"Do you want to do it with a female?" Blue eyes watched Sasuke's every movement, every twitch of his ears and swish of his tail.

"No." The other male replied again. Naruto tried not to laugh at the Uchiha's answer, realizing that 'hn' was not the same as 'no'. The plan was already forming in the back of his mind, but how to keep the other male in one place long enough for the blonde to make his move?

"Do you want to do it ever again?" The blonde asked.

"Hn." Came the response. Naruto rolled his eyes and then tensed, fearing the Russian Blue had seen him do it. When Sasuke didn't hit him on his head or even glance over to him, the blonde's tail rose higher in interest.

"Do you like me, Teme?" He asked.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke responded immediately. Naruto grinned and flicked his tail back and forth behind him. The Uchiha seemed to give up on his search for sustenance and walked towards the blonde, then brushed past him. Following the dark haired male back into his bedroom, he watched Sasuke slip into his bed.

"Why are you going back to bed?" Naruto watched from the doorway, keeping his face straight so as not to alert the Uchiha of his plan.

"Because I'm tired, leave me alone, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing away from the Burmese and Naruto knew he had found his chance. Slipping back out of the room, loud enough for Sasuke to hear it, he silently made his way back into the entryway. With a grin, the Burmese silently opened the jar and plucked a single pill out of it before replacing the lid. Popping it into his mouth and swallowing it whole, Naruto grinned and returned to his bedroom. The first thing he did was jump onto his bed, careful not to jostle Sasuke too much. Sasuke glared at him when he finally settled down and shifted, turning away from the blonde a second time. "Will you leave me alone?" The Russian Blue muttered. Naruto shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"You like me." Naruto wanted to cackle in delight by the way Sasuke's tail stiffened and the nearly invisible reddening of the tips of his ears.

"Naruto, how many times do I need to repeat myself-!" Sasuke turned around again, ready to insult the blonde once again only to have Naruto's nose touching his. Naruto watched in delight as Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and his dark eyes widened in surprise.

"I wonder how you would have reacted if I had kissed you instead." Naruto murmured teasingly. Sasuke blinked once before glaring murderously at the blonde and pushed him away.

"Go to hell, idiot!" Sasuke growled. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and rolled on top of the Uchiha, starting a play fight the Russian Blue was immediately serious about. Not willing to let the Burmese get the best of him, Sasuke rolled them over again and they both fell to the floor. They landed on their sides, something Naruto wasn't prepared for.

"Oomph!" Naruto groaned out as they hit the floor. Sasuke had braced himself and immediately brought his legs up to hold the blonde down at his middle. As soon as the blonde had recovered, he grappled his hands with Sasuke still trying to get a grip to pin him down. The Uchiha managed to squeeze his knees around the blonde's waist and rolled them over, this time with Sasuke on top. Spreading his arms out, Sasuke turned his hands outwards and then under the blonde's wrists, releasing the grip Naruto had and catching the blonde's in his own grasp. Naruto reacted by trying to buck the Uchiha off of him, kicking at the air behind Sasuke as he tried to wriggle out from under the other male.

"That was too easy." Sasuke muttered when he had the blonde's wrists pinned to the floor, his lower body pressing against Naruto's stomach and hips. Naruto growled up at him, flexing his claws out from under his fingertips. "Were you even really trying, Usuratonkachi?" Naruto half growled, half purred at him as he bucked his hips upwards again.

"Sort of, I was just waiting, for the drug, to kick in." Naruto could hear his voice sink a few decibels as the itch above his tail started again in earnest. He watched as Sasuke took on an uncharacteristically surprised look and he looked behind them and then back down at the Burmese.

"Dobe, you didn't." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned and nodded, flicking his tail up to brush against Sasuke's and curl around it. The Russian Blue hissed and swerved his head back again, swiping at the offending tail. Slipping off the blonde, Sasuke carefully let go of the blonde's wrists, seeing if Naruto would try to start another play fight before he let Sasuke smell him.

"Mhmm, Iruka left the jar of pills here." Naruto didn't move his hands and Sasuke pressed against the blonde's side half forcing, half nudging the blonde to turn over. The blonde raised himself up on his knees and wiggled his butt in the air, forcing his tail to the side on purpose rather than instinct. "I want you to take care of me again."

"No." Sasuke immediately responded. He sat back, glaring at the blonde who looked up to him pleadingly.

"But Sasuke, I want you to." Naruto whined. He straightened his tail and let it fall on his other side in another obvious invitation. Sasuke only glowered at him, refusing to move closer.

"I said no, Dobe!" Sasuke nearly hissed again. He flattened his ears against his head and looked away from the other male. Naruto could smell the pheromones this time, slowly spreading around him, as the itch at the base of his tail kept getting stronger. Now he only had to get Sasuke to agree to help him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered pleadingly. "I took the pill so we can mate."

"You don't need the stupid medication if you want to mate, Naruto." Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's voice saying his name, trying to resist the urge to rhythmically push his feet into the floor. "And I'm not going to mate with you again." The Uchiha said obstinately.

"So you're just going to let me suffer her for hours and hours?" The blonde whined pitifully. "Iruka said we had to stay inside!" He sat up, giving his best pout and scooted closer to the Russian Blue. Tilting his head, Naruto moved to rub it against Sasuke's shoulder and the other male flinched, his body stiff as the blonde's pheromones washed over him.

"You're just as bad as Kakashi." The Uchiha muttered. Slowly, very slowly the dark haired male relaxed against Naruto, letting him rub his head against his shoulder as his resolve was slowly chipped away. "Cheating to get what you want."

"That's cause you keep lying about liking me." Naruto replied. The itching at the base of his tail was getting worse and his body temperature was rising but he ignored it, wanting to coax the Uchiha into participating before giving in to the growing heat.

"Have not." Sasuke slowly raised a hand to the blonde's ear, rubbing it before scratching lower on the blonde's skull, listening to Naruto purr appreciatively. He leaned more into the Uchiha, rubbing his entire upper body against Sasuke's. When the other male didn't push him away, Naruto pounced. Throwing his whole body into the Russian Blue's, Naruto toppled the male over and kneeled above him triumphantly.

"Have too." Naruto retorted. The blonde watched as Sasuke blushed, pink flushing his face and grinned, happy with the reaction. Then, before the Uchiha could react, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke tensed beneath the blonde before he reached his arms up and pressed Naruto down on top of him. The kiss deepened quickly, Sasuke's tongue pressing against Naruto's lips, demanding entrance and the blonde gave in willingly. His body felt like he was on fire and to alleviate the heat, he rubbed his body down on the Uchiha and moaned. It felt amazing. The male below him growled and suddenly forced Naruto up, keeping their lips attached as he straightened into a sitting position.

Pressing their bodies as close as possible, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, resting them on the Uchiha's hips. He slipped his arms over the Uchiha's shoulders and ground both his hips and growing erection into the dark haired male's abdomen. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lower lip, raising his hand to Naruto's soft golden hair to smash their lips together again. The blonde mewled as Sasuke's other hand lowered to his rear and cupped his ass through his pants. Naruto raised his ass into the hand before grinding his crotch back into the Uchiha's stomach. He could feel the hand in his hair sliding down his back to his waist and the hand on his ass raising to his other side of his waist. Naruto didn't want the kiss to end and he fought Sasuke for dominance as the male below him started to shift.

Suddenly, Naruto was being lifted off of Sasuke's lap and into the air. Tightening his grip on the Russian Blue's waist between his thighs and holding himself by the Uchiha's shoulders, Naruto started to dominate in the kiss, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth. He could feel Sasuke walking by the way his hips moved and then he was being dropped down onto his bed, the Russian Blue leaning over him. Sasuke's hands were running up and down his sides, his tongue having a comeback and forcing Naruto's tongue out of his mouth before he broke away to breath. Naruto inhaled sharply, gasping as the Uchiha's hands reached under his shirt and lifted it up. The Uchiha immediately went back down again, kissing lines down his jaw and neck as slightly cold hands searched for his sensitive spots.

"Mmah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke pinched his nipples, he jerked his body upwards and he reached for his pants to get rid of them. "Clothes, ah-ff!" The blonde moaned loudly when Sasuke started to suck a hickey on his neck. Sasuke didn't seem to want to get off the blonde and continued to mark the Burmese male who did nothing but moan, twitch, and jerk in pleasure. "P-please, Sasuke I need it."

"We don't have lube, Naruto." The dark haired male muttered against Naruto's tan neck, licking the skin there to make the blonde shake.

"S'okay, I know where Kakashi hides it here." Naruto wriggled and prodded Sasuke's side so he could slip out from under him. "You better be naked when I get back." The blonde grinned as he walked out of the room, his tail raised high as the Uchiha watched his behind as he left.

* * *

"When you said handcuffs, I wasn't expecting this." Kakashi moved his hands, jangling the handcuffs he was currently restrained in. The white haired male was lying stomach down on his own bed, handcuffed to the head of the bed frame. Iruka had been kind enough to place a pillow between the bed and his crotch that now only served to tease him relentlessly as his length hardened.

"Really?" Iruka said in a disbelieving tone. "You were the one that bought them." The Balinese male raised his hand and with a swooping motion, smacked the handcuffed man across his reddened ass with a brown, leather-riding crop. Kakashi jerked against the stinging pain, his shoulders tensing and then slowly loosening as he tried to relax. "And this, toy as well, if I recall correctly." The dark haired man examined the riding crop with a smirk, slapping it down into his palm and watched the Japanese Bobtail jump.

"I did but I never thought it would be you using them on me-!" Kakashi stiffened again as the other male swatted his behind with the riding crop harshly. The white haired male wanted to groan in frustration and pulled at the handcuffs again.

"Good." Iruka told the other male. He lowered the riding crop to the back of Kakashi's knees teasingly and tapped one of them lightly as a warning. "Get on your knees." The white haired male looked up to him, a disbelieving look in his mismatched eyes. When Kakashi opened his mouth to ask if the Balinese male was being serious, the dark haired male raised his hand and hit the back of one of Kakashi's thighs with force.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Kakashi called out and moved to kneel, the back of his thigh still stinging in pain. He watched Iruka move, the dark skinned male's eyes on his before he looked away, a blush creeping up his neck. The Japanese Bobtail turned his attention to Iruka's free hand as he brought it down to the small of his back and then gently slid it down to his still sensitive ass cheeks. Kakashi winced at the feeling; a relatively cold hand pressing against his heated and abused skin and he shifted uncomfortably, earning another hit from the riding crop. The tip of his erection was brushing against the pillow and he shuddered at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain. He had never known Iruka to be this dominating before and he still wasn't sure how he liked it. It felt, strange to be at the Balinese's mercy.

"What have you learned, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. He brushed the backs of his knuckles against the Bobtail's red ass and the white haired male inhaled sharply but didn't flinch away. The fingers slipped lower, past his asshole, much to Kakashi's relief, and down to his perineum.

"That drugging you is ba-ahd!" The white haired male cried out as the riding crop hit his backside again. Iruka's finger rubbed his sensitive skin between his asshole and balls gently, making the Japanese Bobtail wriggle his behind for more of the gentle touch.

"And?" Iruka asked knowingly. The dark haired male pulled his finger away and Kakashi dropped his head, he had almost whimpered at the loss of touch. Iruka was moving around the bedroom and Kakashi let out a long sigh, glad for the brief reprieve from the riding crop. "And, Kakashi?" He could hear Iruka coming closer again and he tensed up automatically.

"And, I won't nng!" Kakashi couldn't stop himself from calling out when the Balinese male whacked his backside again. "Do it again, ever." Warm fingers wrapped around his ball sacs, massaging them gently before moving down to his leaking erection.

"Which part of this is turning you on?" Iruka whispered into the white haired male's ear. Kakashi bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the husky tone Iruka was using. "The riding crop?" The white haired man tensed, anticipating a painful sting on his backside but none came. "The pain?" Kakashi dared to jerk his hips when Iruka's hand grasped him at his base. "Being handcuffed?" The hand on his erection slipped off momentarily before returning to encase both his balls and base of his length.

"Maybe it's you?" Kakashi whispered back. He looked up to the brunette with his red and black eyes, asking silently for forgiveness. Iruka blinked, his face bright red and taken aback by the other man's answer. "You could do almost anything to me and I'd still be turned on."

"Anything?" Iruka raised his eyebrows and pulled his hand away from Kakashi's length. He started to undress, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"What," Kakashi looked down between his legs as Iruka gripped his hip. A black cock ring was around his genitalia and he felt his lover flip him over onto his back. "You have got to be kidding me." The Japanese Bobtail gulped loudly, looking over the dark haired male, completely naked and standing next to him.

"Why are you surprised, Kakashi? This is nothing compared to what you've done to me." Iruka moved to crawl on top of the Bobtail, sitting on the older male's stomach as he tried to avoid putting his weight on Kakashi's length.

"I never stopped you from having an orgasm before." The white haired male said pointedly. He yanked down on the handcuffs, glancing up at his captor expectantly.

"It's about time you showed a little restraint then." Iruka ignored the Bobtail's silent plea and descended on the trapped male below him.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto whined when he ran back into his room, a small bottle of lube in his hand. "You're not naked." Sasuke turned his head from his seemingly comfortable position on Naruto's bed and smirked.

"You'll have to undress me then, Dobe." The Uchiha moved to sit up on the bed and suddenly had his arms full of the Burmese male.

"You're so difficult, bastard." Naruto muttered into the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke took the bottle of lube out of the blonde's hand and tossed it to the other side of the bed before he stood up. Naruto slid down against Sasuke's body until he was standing up on his own, still tightly clinging onto the other male.

"Would you like me more if I was a pushover?" Sasuke asked. He nuzzled Naruto's ear affectionately while his hands sneakily reached for the button of the blonde's pants and undid it.

"No," Naruto murmured after thinking about it for a moment. He jerked his hips into Sasuke's hands and reached for the Uchiha's shirt. "It's no fun if you aren't a jerk." Sasuke successfully pulled down the blonde's pants, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"Good." The Uchiha lowered his head down so he could kiss the blonde, immediately sticking his tongue into the other's mouth. He could feel Naruto's hands tugging on his pants, trying to pull them off without undoing the button or zipper. "My, my. Impatient, aren't we?" Sasuke asked quietly into the blonde's mouth.

"It itches really badly." Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's pants to his own underwear, pulling it down and over his tail and let it fall to the floor. "Sasuke, please!" The blonde thrust his already half hard erection into Sasuke's clothed crotch.

"I hate it when you beg," Sasuke muttered. Naruto looked up and could see him frowning and insecurely flattened his ears against his head. "I can't say no, even when you're not drugged." Sasuke smirked suddenly and Naruto blushed, pulling his body away from the Uchiha's and tried to cover his lower body with one of his legs. Reaching for the smaller male's shirt, Sasuke lifted it, nearly forcing the blonde to raise his arms and let the Uchiha undress him.

"Don't expect it to be often, Teme." Naruto muttered softly. The blonde raised his tail, half covering his privates as he reached out for Sasuke's pants again. Sasuke let him, smirking as the naked blonde undid the button and then the zipper. His ears and face were bright red as the blush spread down his neck. Sasuke enjoyed the view blatantly and as the blonde pulled down his pants and the blush only deepened.

"Enjoying the view?" The Russian Blue asked. Naruto hunched his shoulder up defensively and glared at the other male. Sasuke raised his tail purposefully brushing it against the blonde's orange furred tail and erection. The blonde gasped, his eyes closing as he nearly staggered forward into the touch. "It's really affecting you, isn't it?" Naruto nodded and looked up, his blue eyes soft and almost glazed over in lust. Motioning over to the bed with his head, Sasuke pulled off his own shirt and dropped it into the growing pile of clothes as Naruto quickly jumped onto the bed. Sasuke turned around and slipped next to the other male, raising his hand to Naruto's head and scratched the spot behind his ear that the blonde liked. Immediately, the blonde pressed his body against Sasuke's side again, purring with abandon as his pheromones started to work into the Uchiha's system again.

"I want to try something." Sasuke told the blonde quietly. Naruto purred louder, his erection poking into the dominant male's side. "Naruto, focus for me." Sasuke whispered the blonde's name, hoping that he would focus long enough to direct the drugged male. "I want you to kneel above me."

Naruto nodded and pulled away so Sasuke could move freely on the bed. He laid down, his head on the blonde's pillow and motioned for the blonde to move atop him. "What do you want to try?" The blonde asked. His blue eyes regained their clarity for a moment and he looked around him before looking to the Uchiha curiously. Sasuke raised his hands to the blonde's tan hips and licked his lips purposely.

"I want to suck you while you suck me." The dark haired male smirked when the blonde stiffened and his jaw dropped a little in surprise. Sasuke didn't say anything more and let the blonde decide what he wanted to do. Naruto inhaled shakily, forcing his shoulders to relax and looked behind him to the Uchiha's hardening erection.

"Really? You'll let me suck you?" The blonde asked breathlessly. Sasuke blinked in surprise and nodded. Naruto was already up and turning around before he could do anything else, with his knees on either side of Sasuke's head and his elbows parallel to his hips. An erect cock was dangling above him as he felt the blonde's fingers ghost over his hips before they were wrapping around his length. Pheromones hit Sasuke's nose like a wave, his body reacting immediately. His whole body started to feel hot, just like it had the day before and his length twitched as blood started to rush to it. Before he even realized what he was doing, Sasuke had reached up and taken half of the blonde's length into his mouth.

"Uwaah!" He could hear Naruto's voice distantly before he pressed his tongue against the blonde's heated length and tasted pre-cum slipping down his throat. Suddenly he felt a heat around his own cock and he nearly jerked his hips upwards at the feeling. Dropping his head back down, Sasuke only kept the head of Naruto's erection in his mouth and felt Naruto's mouth suck on him. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned.

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered when he let the blonde's head slip out of his mouth. "Kakashi didn't say it would feel this good." Naruto immediately raised his head and Sasuke nearly groaned in frustration.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. He wiggled his lower body desperately. "Don't stop!" Again, the Uchiha was hit by the pheromones and he nearly lost control again, wrapping his lips around the blonde's length before he even realized what he was doing. Damn. The blonde was learning how to control those stupid pheromones even though he might not have realized it. Raising his hand to the blonde's ass, he took more of Naruto's erection into his mouth and started to suck on it. He appreciated the salty fluid that came from it and the moan that reverberated around his own erection in response. Sasuke pulled his other hand backwards, blindly looking for the small bottle of lube he had tossed earlier.

He found it and pulled it down, opening it so he could pour some onto his fingers. Naruto had started bobbing his head in a rhythm while Sasuke multitasked, sucking on the blonde's erection while attempting to coat a few of his fingers in lube so he could prep the smaller male. Successfully and generously coating his fingers, Sasuke pressed two of them against Naruto's entrance and jerked his hips upwards. Naruto's mouth constricted around him and he could feel the blonde choke before he pulled away, his hot breath ghosting across his heated, wet skin.

"Sa-uhh!" Naruto's voice hitched as he suddenly climaxed into Sasuke's mouth, collapsing on top of the Uchiha as he writhed in his orgasm. His mouth filled Naruto's essence and he almost choked trying to pull away so he could swallow it. Naruto was breathing heavily against his cock and Sasuke wanted to be in the blonde so badly. He let the blonde's softening length past his lips and licked them, tasting Naruto's essence on them.

"Up." The Uchiha muttered hoarsely. Naruto didn't move and he pulled his fingers from the blonde's asshole, listening to the Burmese male whimper. "Come on, Dobe. Do you want me to take care of you or not?" Sasuke teased. The blonde raised himself up on his elbows and knees, flipping onto his back next to the Uchiha.

"Take me," Naruto pleaded desperately. "Just take me already." Sasuke moved to sit up, looking over to the blonde who had raised his arm to cover his eyes, his tail securely wrapped around his leg and ears flattened against his head. "I can't stand it anymore." Sasuke watched the blonde's mouth twist into half of a very sad expression and the dark haired male reached over so he could pull the tan arm off Naruto's face. It felt as if a wave of pheromones hit him but Sasuke didn't smell anything as he looked down at the blonde's teary-eyed expression. His big blue eyes were filled with tears that streaked down his cheekbones along with his quivering frown, Naruto looked like he was about to break down. Was he really that affected by the drug or was it because of him?

"Have you learned your lesson, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked. He smirked, leaning over to lick at the blonde's tears. The Burmese male leaned into the wet touch, a soft sniffling and a whimper coming from his parted lips.

"Yes," Naruto inhaled shakily. "I-I don't need pills." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and reached for Sasuke, pressing his body into the other male desperately. "Will you just mate with me already?" The blonde asked desperately. Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his eyes and give his best pout to the Uchiha. Another surge of pheromones hit him like a wall and Sasuke could feel his body move in reaction to it.

"So needy, Dobe." Sasuke smirked. He was kneeling over the blonde, his head lowered to tease the other male. Naruto raised his head, lips puckered for a kiss but Sasuke only watched him, his smirk widening. The blonde whined and closed his eyes, jerking his head back and showing off a lot of skin. Sasuke couldn't ignore the blonde's plea any longer and lowered his head, pressing his lips against the tan skin above Naruto's collarbone and kissed it. Then he nipped at it, enjoying how the blonde started to shake but wouldn't bring his head down. It was as if Naruto thought that if he moved, Sasuke would stop his ministrations. Sasuke lowered his hands to the blonde's hips and nudged the blonde to move, directing him to lay on his side with his legs pulled up nearly to his chest. Naruto squirmed and lifted his leg a little, silently begging for the other male to touch him. The Uchiha looked around for the lube, finding it and quickly reapplying a copious amount before lowering his three wet fingers to Naruto's entrance.

"Nnyaah!" Naruto cried out as soon as Sasuke pressed a finger inside the blonde, twisted it and then started to push in a second one. The Uchiha bit down on the smaller male's collarbone and then licked the spot, feeling Naruto twitch and wriggle under his ministrations. Naruto tried to roll over onto his back but Sasuke gripped his hip, forcing him to continue to lie on his side.

"Feels good?" He whispered huskily. The blonde's leg jerked outwards, his tail flailing behind him and hitting Sasuke's arm before flinging itself in the opposite direction.

"Yeh-haah," Naruto lowered his head, his eyes shut tightly again as the Uchiha thrust his two fingers into the blonde's slick entrance. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's skin, happily creating a hickey as the Burmese gasped and thrust his body outwards, still lying on his side. Pressing in a third finger, Sasuke moved his lips across Naruto's skin sucking hickey after hickey onto the tan skin.

"Mmh," Sasuke murmured as he nipped at the blonde's pert nipple. "You taste delicious, Naruto." Sucking on the skin below the blonde's hard nipple, the Uchiha lowered his free hand to the blonde's cock and found it hard again. The blonde inhaled sharply at the sudden touch, shifting upwards into the hand as Sasuke's fingers almost slipped out of him. Pressing his fingers deep into the smaller male, Sasuke flexed them and watched Naruto tense. His erection was already leaking again, an almost translucent fluid dripping onto his tan stomach. Sasuke ran his fingers over the small drippings of fluid and raised those fingers to his mouth. Naruto looked up with his bleary blue eyes and opened his mouth as he probably started to drool at the sight of the Russian Blue licking his precum.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. He paused when he tensed up, the Uchiha had probably pressed up against his prostrate and Sasuke gently started to prod the blonde's insides purposefully. "You're such a pervert-mmh!" Sasuke found his prostrate and Naruto cried out, clawing at the sheets of his bed.

"Going to cum again?" The Uchiha smirked. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto and grabbed his own cock, using the excess lube to coat himself. Naruto nodded, his face red. The Burmese lifted his tail over his hip to brush against his length as he lifted his leg again awkwardly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Naruto half purred. Reaching down, the blonde hooked his hand under his knee and lifted it up even higher than before. Sasuke lowered his head and watched as blue eyes caught his. "So far the pill has been doing all the work." The blonde grinned; Sasuke felt his ears twitch in unhappiness and tail bristle at Naruto's challenge. This Russian Blue was about to prove a point to the Burmese who was physically propositioning him.

"Really?" Sasuke purposefully morphed his frown into a smirk as he reached for Naruto's ass cheeks, spreading them. "So all that you've been feeling is the pill?" He asked. Naruto started to nod but Sasuke raised his hand to the blonde's side and pressed his hand against the heated skin. Naruto shuddered and tried to bend his elbow to hide his body from the Uchiha.

"S-stop." The blonde called out softly. His tail whipped upwards, hit Sasuke's arm and then wrapped around it as the dark haired male slipped a pink nipple between his fingers and pinched it. Naruto straightened his back, pushing his chest into the offending hand.

"Why? You said it hasn't been affecting you." The Russian Blue raised an eyebrow knowingly. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, a hand still on the blonde's nipple and the other spreading Naruto's cheeks apart. Naruto didn't seem to notice what the dominant male was planning to do and raised his hand from the bed to Sasuke's wrist.

"Let go, I can't last much longer." Naruto pleaded. He looked up with his lust glazed eyes and weakly tried to pull Sasuke's fingers from his skin. Sasuke didn't move for a minute, weighing the blonde's state before relinquishing his hold on a pert nipple. The blonde let out a shaky sigh in relief, his body sagging down on the bed and even the grip on his leg going lax.

"Is that because of the pill?" Sasuke asked. He waited for the blonde to look up at him in confusion before he pushed the head of his erection into him. "Or because of me." Naruto's expression went from confused to shock in less than a second, his body stiffened and Sasuke thrust himself completely inside of the male below him. The Burmese closed his eyes and let out a choked cry as he came a second time. Sasuke gave the blonde a moment to regain his senses and to catch his breath. Really though, he was basking in the heat surrounding him, how it clenched and loosened while still clutching his girth tightly. Naruto's chest was heaving, cum covering the bed and his abdomen and the Uchiha watched as the blonde flexed his claws into the bed, ripping the sheet with ease.

"Because," Naruto opened his eyes, blinking dazedly as they looked into each other's eyes. "Of you." The blonde answered quietly. Sasuke smirked and squeezed the blonde's ass cheek, massaging it gently as Naruto recovered. Inhaling deeply, the Burmese male rubbed his ear into the mattress and unintentionally squeezed Sasuke's cock inside of him. Sasuke tensed at the feeling, pleasure weaving its web across his body and made him want to move, to get more of that feeling.

"Good answer." The Russian Blue murmured softly, pleased with himself. Naruto tried to shift his legs, hitting Sasuke's side with the back of his legs and then pulled them back up as he attempted to raise himself on an elbow.

"Can we change positions? This feels weird." Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pushed the blonde gently but forcefully back down. The blonde let a single small whimper escape his throat and grabbed hold of the Uchiha's wrist, his claws sheathed under his fingertips.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. He placed his other hand on the blonde's hip, gripping it rather tightly so he could shift, grinding his hips into Naruto's ass. Naruto tensed around him, shutting his eyes tightly. "By the look of it, you're really enjoying it. Hm, Naruto?"

"I can really feel it like this." The blonde whimpered truthfully. Sasuke smirked and pulled his hand from the Burmese's chest and grip so he could grip the base of the blonde's tail. Naruto immediately flicked his tail up at the arm, keeping his eyes closed as he breathed heavily through his nostrils.

Silently, Sasuke leaned backwards, pulling himself out and watched the blonde below him flinch. Hunching his shoulders over, Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles squeeze around the head of his length as he stopped. "Does it hurt?" He asked quietly. Naruto shook his head and blinked back tears.

"It feels like I'm being emptied and," Naruto blushed, it covering his cheeks and even started to turn his neck red. "I just want to be full." The blonde finished quietly. Sasuke blinked, stunned. He raised his tail and flicked his ears forward attentively as he smirked down at the Burmese.

"I knew you were innocent but I didn't think that it'd be so erotic." Sasuke leaned over, being careful not to let his erection slip out of the blonde as he brushed his lips over the Burmese's chin. Naruto lowered his head and parted his lips for a kiss, which Sasuke gladly gave, pressing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tightening his grip on the base of Naruto's tail, the Uchiha thrust himself back inside the blonde and felt the smaller male gasp into the kiss, literally stealing his breath away.

"Aaah-eeyaah!" Naruto cried out. He reached up and grasped at Sasuke's back, his claws barely sheathed and poked into the skin of the Uchiha's back. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and pressed his face into the blonde's neck, kissing and biting hickeys there. Naruto lifted his leg again, jerking his hips back and forth as Sasuke started to gently thrust into him. Sasuke grunted when he pressed himself completely inside Naruto and the blonde tensed up around him. It felt amazing and awful at the same time. The room was almost stuffy with the amount of pheromones, the scent of Naruto's semen was already mixing in with it and the Uchiha could practically taste the sweat.

Besides smelling their activities, Sasuke licked at Naruto's throat, smirking as he looked over the dark bruise like marks he'd made all over the blonde's neck and collarbone. Now everyone would know the submissive Burmese was his and if anyone touched him, they'd have to deal with a pissed off Russian Blue. Of course the thought that it was the pheromones were making him this possessive of the blonde ran through his mind briefly but he let it go. What was going to happen was going to happen but at that exact moment, he was going to focus on pleasuring the hell out of _his_ idiot.

"Relax, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He ground his hips into the blonde's ass again, feeling Naruto clamp down on him again. "I need you to relax so I can fuck you properly." The blonde whimpered and tightened his grip around the Uchiha's neck, he relaxed his muscles for half a second before tightening up again.

"I can't." Naruto flexed his claws and Sasuke hissed as they dug shallowly into his back. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Naruto relinquished his grip on the male above him and reached upwards; searching for anything he could grab hold of. "I can't, Sasuke." The blonde dug his claws into the mattress and tried to straighten his legs again, hitting the Uchiha's hips before he curled back up again.

"Yes you can," The Russian Blue pressed his lips against the blonde's forcefully. "Let go and let the pleasure drive you, just like the first time." Sasuke pressed his tongue up against Naruto's lips, immediately dominating him as the blonde slowly started to fight back. Focusing on the kiss, Sasuke eased the blonde into a slow, torturous pace of grinding. It was killing him, Naruto's insides were molten hot and took what felt like hours to loosen up enough for him to pull out and thrust back in. When he finally did a full thrust, the blonde beneath him whimpered but didn't clamp down on him. Naruto's tongue rubbed against his, pleading for more distraction but Sasuke slipped his tongue out of the smaller male's mouth, giving the Burmese a quick peck on the lips as he pulled out again to start fucking the blonde at a deliberately sluggish pace.

"Oooh." Naruto moaned out as the Uchiha swayed his hips away from him, his erection nearly slipping out. "Oh-aah!" The blonde lowered his head to look down at himself, and Sasuke grabbed the blonde's leg. He lifted it high, surprising the blonde who watched the Uchiha hang it over his shoulder helplessly. Blue eyes blinked as he realized the Uchiha had changed positions and jerked his hips forward again and Naruto let his head tilt back as he cried out silently at the new feeling.

"You're hard again." Sasuke commented through a grunt. He smirked down at the blonde who was already sporting another erection. It bounced against his abdomen and thigh with each of Sasuke's thrusts and the blonde tucked his head into his shoulder, his blush coming back quickly. Picking up his pace, the Uchiha rammed his lower body into Naruto's easily, thrusting himself into the blonde. He still tightened around the dark haired male every time he thrust in but the blonde was loose enough now he didn't feel like he was going to be cut in half.

"This, ah! Is, embarrassing." Naruto called out. The blonde reached down with one of his hands and tried to cover himself. Sasuke then grabbed the Burmese's male's hand by his open palm and brought it up to his lips. Normally, an Uchiha wouldn't do this but Sasuke was going to blame the pheromones as he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the inside of his middle finger. Naruto shuddered and gasped as the Uchiha thrust into him, most likely hitting his prostrate. Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he swirled his tongue around the blonde's middle finger, then moved on to his ring finger and pinky finger in succession. Naruto's arm had started to shake as whimpers began again, a moan or a gasp escaping the blonde's lips whenever the Uchiha hit a certain cluster of nerves inside of him.

"It's your fault." The Uchiha muttered as he took the blonde's pinky finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Naruto shuddered, precum leaking from his erection again. "You took the pill." He finished when he let the blonde's hand go, his pinky slipping from his mouth.

"You're making it worse!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowed his pace to a torturous single thrust and paused. The blonde whined and shifted, using his grip on the mattress to push himself into the Uchiha's crotch. Refusing to move, Sasuke watched Naruto move and shift underneath him, felt the leg on his shoulder tense and pull on him. "Do something!" Naruto hissed and glared weakly up at the Russian Blue.

"I thought you said I was making it worse?" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's leg and gently pushed it off his shoulder. Naruto let it flop down onto his other leg and flinched when his thigh hit his leaking length. Before the blonde could say anything to retort, the Uchiha leaned over and gathered Naruto in his arms. Even though the Burmese male was hot and sweating, he was shaking like a leaf as Sasuke wrapped his arms across his tan back and lifted him from the bed.

"Nh-mm!" The blonde raised his hand to bite on his thumb as the Uchiha resituated them. Sasuke propped the blonde up into a sitting position and laid back, his head hitting the blonde's pillow. Naruto turned his head to look down at Sasuke from his awkward position on the Uchiha's cock, sitting with his legs propped up over one of Sasuke's hips.

"Why are you crying, Dobe?" Sasuke brushed the blonde's sides with his hands, letting one of his fingers slip down his hips to the inside of Naruto's thigh. The blonde tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, more tears slipping down his whiskered cheeks.

"You're being mean to me." Naruto whimpered. Dropping his hands, Sasuke watched the blonde raise his own to wipe away the tears and tried to rock himself up forward. He squeezed tightly around Sasuke and shuddered again.

"How?" Sasuke smirked as an idea suddenly popped to the forefront of his thought process. "Baby, how am I being mean to you?"

"Don't call me baby." The Burmese snapped at him. In a sudden fury, Naruto crawled forward and both of them winced as Sasuke's length slipped from his slick but tight entrance. "Ow, that hurt." Naruto muttered as he stretched out, his tail whipped around above Sasuke's face and pheromones hit his nostrils again. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to take the blonde's tail in his mouth and he licked his lips at the thought.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The Uchiha ignored his whim and watched the blonde with a smirk. Naruto wiggled his ass back and forth; his tail flipped to the side and then jerked back over his ass crack as if fighting his drug induced instincts. Naruto made a noncommittal sound and turned around on his hands and knees, glaring at Sasuke accusingly. Sasuke tilted his head in mock wonder and watched as the smaller male crawled back on top of him, leaning in close to the dark haired male.

"Make it better." Naruto answered seriously. Sasuke felt his ears twitch in excitement and raised his tail up from between his legs purposefully, brushing the inside of Naruto's calf teasingly. The blonde looked down, the tips of his blonde hair brushing the Uchiha's lips and chin before he looked up again, lowering his head closer to Sasuke's so that their noses touched.

"Well, you want me to help but nothing I do seems to make you happy, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke inhaled through his nose, breathing in the pheromones and feeling himself twitch in reaction. "So why don't you decide how I help you, hm?" Naruto's body stilled for a brief second before he let his body collapse down onto Sasuke. Their lips touched and Sasuke barely had time to react before the blonde was devouring his mouth. It took all of his strength not to push the blonde off and dominate him. Sasuke fought back in the kiss but dug his claws into the already torn up mattress as Naruto rutted against him shamelessly. Claws scratched at his neck as one of the Burmese's hands trailed upwards into his hair as Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's abdomen.

"I hate you." Naruto spat out. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up on the Uchiha's stomach. The blonde's ears were pressed back against his head as he raised himself back on his knees, keeping eye contact with the Russian Blue with sharp blue eyes.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Naruto broke eye contact, his hands gripping Sasuke's still hard erection as he positioned his entrance over it. "It doesn't look like you hate me." He couldn't stop himself from gripping the blonde's erection and fisting the engorged, reddened limb. The blonde hissed at the touch but didn't bat the hand away; instead, he tilted his head back and bit his lip as he lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock.

"Mh!" Naruto grunted as Sasuke felt the blonde's buttery insides gripped his head. "Haa-aauh!" The blonde cried out as he steadily lowered himself until he had all of Sasuke's length inside him. His body felt heavy on top of Sasuke's crotch, the blonde's ball sac was teasingly resting on his abdomen. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head when the blonde ground his hips down purposefully and he let go of Naruto's cock, half afraid he was going to accidentally release his claws. Naruto rolled his hips and moaned, his hands resting on the Uchiha's stomach.

"You're doing that thing again." Sasuke breathed out. He could feel the blonde tightening around him, loosening a fraction before clamping down. "You're going to have to stop it if you want to move at all." The smaller male growled down at the Uchiha and shifted, his tucked his knees against Sasuke's hips and lifted himself upwards. Containing a groan, Sasuke tensed his lower body and jerked upwards, following the blonde's tightness.

"You said you'd let me-!" Naruto collapsed back down on him, the heat swallowed him again and the Uchiha bit down on his lip roughly, tasting blood. "Decide how you'd help me." The blonde finished breathlessly.

"Can't help it," Sasuke bit out. He licked at his self-inflicted wound as the blood ran down his chin, smirking as blue eyes locked on his bloody lip. "The pill, your pheromones." The dark haired male didn't get a chance to say anything else as the blonde above him leaned down and sucked on his bottom lip. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hips and kissed Naruto back forcefully.

"Still hate you." The Burmese bit down on the split part of his lip and Sasuke growled at him and then grunted in surprise. Naruto was moving his hips, rocking his lower body and shallowly impaling himself on Sasuke's cock as teeth let go and the blonde's tongue lapped at the Uchiha's lower lip.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned. He knew he was starting to protract his claws into the blonde's hips and inhaled sharply, adjusting his grip and jerked upwards into a thrust. "Not my problem." Naruto half purred, half growled and kissed the Russian Blue with the taste of blood still on his tongue. The Uchiha was starting to grow frustrated. Naruto was above him, had Sasuke's erection in him but the Uchiha wanted more. Pulling away from the kiss, Naruto reached up and tugged on Sasuke's bangs, frowning with a lusty gaze.

"Stop, mh, glaring at me." The Burmese lowered his hand to Sasuke's chest and let his nails graze an erect nipple, his claw just barely poking out.

"Then start riding me properly." Sasuke responded breathlessly. It was difficult pretending to be mad as the blonde's insides made him feel so good. Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke's chest and started to grin mischievously.

"Like this?" The smaller male sat up straight again and raised himself on his knees, moving so quickly Sasuke barely realized what was happening before the Burmese was fucking himself on the Uchiha's length. "Oh! Nnh!" Naruto moaned out. He replaced his hands on Sasuke's abdomen, holding himself up and protracted and retracted his claws with every few thrusts.

"Geh, yes." Sasuke groaned. "Just like that." He replaced his hands on the blonde's waist and tried to force the blonde down on him, gripping him tightly. Naruto tilted his head back, his blue eyes closing as he gasped, moaned, and fucked himself on Sasuke's cock. The Russian Blue started to breathe heavily, the pleasure finally building inside of him quickly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined out. Their eyes met and Sasuke felt his own widen, he could literally see the pleasure in the Burmese's bright blue eyes. He was close, so ridiculously close to his third climax that day and the blonde wanted it. "Cum." The blonde hoarsely whispered. Tensing, Sasuke gasped and felt something inside of him snap. He arched his back, his claws snatching at Naruto's skin as he removed them, dug them into the mattress and climaxed. Did Naruto just make him orgasm with a single word? He blamed the pheromones, it had to have been the drug.

Shuddering as he came inside the male above him, Sasuke watched Naruto blink as he sat down on the Uchiha's cock one last time and climaxed himself, semen spurted out into the air before landing on the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke didn't mind at all and enjoyed the way Naruto swayed above him before collapsing onto the Uchiha's chest again, completely exhausted. They both lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily and relishing the relief of orgasm. Then suddenly, the blonde shifted and pulled himself up, Sasuke's waning erection slipping from him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up to the blonde's tired expression.

"Okay?" The Russian Blue asked quietly. Naruto sat up long enough to grab a discarded sheet and pulled it over their sweating forms. Blue eyes looked over to Sasuke as he settled down next the Uchiha.

"I am never taking one of those pills again." Naruto sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Hope you've learned your lesson, baby." Sasuke smirked tiredly and watched the blonde's orange ears twitch in a sudden alertness.

"Don't call me that!" The Burmese called out in a near hiss-like manner.

"Sure," Sasuke nipped at the blonde's ear gently. "Baby." The Uchiha smirked as the smaller male tried to kick him under the sheets. Sasuke moved to wrap his arm over Naruto's stomach and the blonde shied away immediately.

"Don't," Naruto called out softly. "I'm gonna start freaking out if you come any closer." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, more amused than surprised.

"Do you remember what Kakashi once said about some males?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and warily watched the dominant male. "He told us about how some of them are born with the condition of having spines on their penis'." The blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought.

"That sounds awful." Naruto lifted the sheets to look down at their flaccid, spineless lengths and Sasuke had to reach over to him, grabbing his chin to make the blonde look at him.

"Hn. All males used to have the spines, it was supposed to help females with starting ovulation, baby making, Dobe." Naruto cringed at the thought and shifted closer to the Uchiha slowly. "You shy away instinctually because of genetics even though the spines aren't there. Fear of the spiny penis." Sasuke couldn't stop himself from grinning and the blonde shuffled under the sheet to kick the Russian Blue again.

"I can't help it, Teme!" Sasuke ignored the blonde's feet and leaned into him, pressing their noses together softly. The Burmese blinked and blushed, going cross-eyed to look down at their noses.

"It'll go away after a few times, Kakashi's had mates before Iruka who had the same reaction to mating with him." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Whatever." The blonde muttered as curled up next to the Uchiha. "Just don't kick me out this time." Sasuke snorted and nuzzled the other's blonde hair and red furred ear in a silent apology. Naruto smiled before tilting his head, kissing the other male's lips gently.

* * *

"That was," Kakashi sighed languidly, letting his now free arm flop over Iruka's sweaty back. "The best sex I've ever had."

"Really?" Iruka asked breathlessly. He lifted his tail, letting it brush up against Kakashi's side before resting it in the Bobtail's open palm. "That even beats that one time in the Hokage's chair?" Kakashi gently gripped the brunette's tail and let it slide from his hand.

"Yeah." The white haired male answered.

"Better than our first time?" Iruka asked in a softer voice. He flicked his tail back into Kakashi's open palm and felt the other male grip it again.

"I don't think anything could make me forget our first time together." Kakashi replied steadily. He looked down to see Iruka smiling gently against his chest, his face still red from their previous activities. "I am sorry for tricking you, that was never my intention." The white haired male apologized again.

"I accept your apology," Iruka responded. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow of orgasm. "And I forgive you if you've learned you lesson." Kakashi smirked and raised his free hand to the brunette's chin, craning his own neck so he could kiss Iruka's lips.

"I have. Making you mad enough at me will result in the best angry sex." Kakashi smiled, watching Iruka's face turn red again before he frowned. The Balinese male pulled his tail away from Kakashi's hand and pinched the Bobtail's side roughly.

"You know that's not what I mean." Iruka muttered. Before the dark haired male could get up, Kakashi grabbed his side and rolled them both over so they were lying on their side. The white haired male leaned in close and pressed his lips onto Iruka's. Licking the Balinese's already bruised lips, Kakashi brushed his hand over his lover's sweaty side and pulled away when the other didn't want to respond.

"I know. I don't need pills to spice up our love life." The Japanese Bobtail waited for the smile he knew would come and leaned down for another kiss which Iruka gladly accepted as he grinned from ear to ear. "Though I'm sure it certainly got our little lovebirds glacial relationship moving." The white haired male whispered.

"I told you to let them move at their own pace, Kakashi." Iruka frowned at his lover and then gave him a discerning look. "You set this up somehow, didn't you?" The Japanese Bobtail raised his eyebrows in surprise, his black and red red eyes giving away nothing to the Balinese male.

"My dear, lovely dolphin. How could I have possibly managed that?" Kakashi gave a quick peck on the nose to the male on top of him and lowered his hand to his Balinese's ass. "Now, are you ready for round two?" Iruka let out an indignant squeak as he was rolled onto the bed, the white haired male above him and licking his lips in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect when he woke up the next morning. Naruto was cuddled up beside him, purring softly with the tip of his tail gently wagging back and forth. His first thought of when this had first happened the day before, when he had realized that he had taken advantage of the blonde twice. He remembered the seizing feeling in his chest when he thought he had raped the Burmese male and realized that the idiot was purring in his sleep.

It was different this time around though, Sasuke had been the one taken advantage of, sort of. Naruto had taken another of those pills and had been spouting nonsense about the Uchiha actually liking him. They mated again last night, Sasuke wasn't really sure how to count it, and he had made the blonde cum three times while he had only did once. He had enjoyed it at the time; Sasuke couldn't deny he had felt a rush of pleasure knowing he had that kind of effect on the other male.

Naruto had taken the pill though, that hadn't just been him. Frowning, Sasuke felt the urge to push the blonde away but he stopped, remembering the way the Burmese had taken it and how their adoptive guardians had freaked out. Rather than dealing with it all over again, Sasuke tried to think of why he would want to mate with the blonde without the pill.

He was annoying, acted like he was still a kitten; the blonde was an idiot, falling for the same taunts over and over again. Naruto was male on top of it all and it wasn't like they were mated for life or that the idiot would have kittens. This was just a one-time thing, a little something more to tack onto the description of their relationship. Huffing indignantly, Sasuke tried to find a reason why he didn't find that acceptable.

Naruto shifted, his unconscious purring stopping as he started to wake up. Sasuke watched him, the way his ears flicked back and forth, how his tail straightened before he stretched his legs out and opened his bleary blue eyes. The Russian Blue watched as the blonde raised his arms above his head and stretched, the way he rolled over onto his hands and knees, arching his back, lazily grinning like he had just awoke from a midafternoon catnap.

"Mornin' Sasuke." The blonde mumbled. Sasuke blinked in response and stiffened when the Burmese leaned over him, pressing their noses together. "I'ma take a shower, I feel all sticky." Naruto jumped over the Uchiha and sauntered into the bathroom attached to Sasuke's room, shutting the door behind him.

The sudden lack of the object of his thoughts helped the Russian Blue become more aware of his surroundings and physical state, like how his crotch and stomach itched uncomfortably with the stickiness of the dried essence of their activities the night before. Naruto had gotten to the bathroom first and would be at least ten minutes longer than Sasuke wanted to stay in this state. Damn the idiot for distracting him.

* * *

Naruto didn't seem interested in mating with Sasuke again and they spent the rest of the heat in Iruka and the blonde's apartment like they had in the past. It was as if those two days were just a dream and they had gone back to being friends. When heat was over, they didn't talk about what happened and Sasuke tried not to think about it, they were friends and it was only one time. Naruto would want to mate with Sakura and even a few other girls and he would also find someone suitable to mate, someone that he was even slightly attracted to. It would work out.

Sasuke knew he was a little irritated at this line of thought, he was possessive and territorial so the fact that he had made the blonde his and had let him go made him want to growl. He had tried to ignore the instinct, tried to think that he didn't care but every time the blonde hugged Kakashi or one of their friends, the anger started to curl around his stomach.

For instance, what was happening at this exact moment as he tried not to have territorial thoughts of the idiot, Naruto was latched onto Sakura and pressing his face into her shoulder as he whined about missing her this past heat. Sasuke watched as Sakura pried Naruto off of her and looked at him with obvious distain. She told him something; Sasuke couldn't really hear it over the fury buzzing in his ears. Naruto's ears drooped, his tail curling underneath his legs and followed the pink haired female's gaze right to the Uchiha and Sasuke's insides clenched up so hard he thought he had stumbled forward at the weight of it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's annoyingly high-pitched voice quivered as she stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?" Sasuke glared at her. The pink haired feline tried to reach out to him and he started to hiss at her, the fur on his tail starting to rise.

"Don't touch me, ever." Sasuke growled at the girl. He stalked past her and up to the blonde, grabbed the Burmese's hand and dragged him away. "What did she say to you?" The Uchiha asked when they were down the street and far away from the pink haired bitch. Stopping, Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand and faced him, dominantly standing over the other male.

"She said that she didn't want to mate with me," Naruto started to fidget, his eyes darting from his hands to the floor and up to the Russian Blue in an obvious lie. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and flicked his ears back and the blonde dipped his head submissively. "And that no one would want to mate with me."

"What do you even see in her?" Sasuke questioned. The blonde's ears drooped and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I-I don't know." Naruto mumbled softly. "She's just pretty." The blonde looked up to the dark haired male and looked away, his ears straightening.

"She is just pretty and nothing else, Usuratonkachi." The Russian Blue grabbed Naruto's chin and forced the blonde to look at him. "She doesn't care about you like I do, all she cares about is a person's pedigree." Naruto nodded in understanding, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks as he stared up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Oi! Naruto, Sasuke!" A familiar voice called out. Sasuke pulled away from the blonde, ignoring the twinge of possessiveness that made him want to drag the blonde away from everyone. Naruto was supposed to be his.

"Kiba!" The Burmese cried out. He turned to the sound of the voice and his tail flew up so fast, Sasuke wondered how the blonde would react to hearing his voice. The Abyssinian cat came into view, followed by Shino, whose breed he didn't know and Hinata, a British Shorthair with abnormally white eyes. "How was your first heat of the year?" Naruto asked the other energetic male.

"It was good, I found a good mate but we weren't interested in the same things." The brunette male rubbed his nose with his thumb, impressed with himself. Naruto practically ran to the male, pressed their noses together in greeting before the Burmese looked to the other two of his friends, orange furred tail wagging in excited delight.

"Oh, who was she?" Naruto asked in excitement. Sasuke slowly walked up to the group, eyeing the only female warily, knowing that she had liked the blonde ever since they were kittens.

"An older girl, Tenten." The thin tailed male proudly answered. This caught the Uchiha's attention and he looked over to the brunette, eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"You mean one of Neji Hyuuga's friends?" Sasuke asked. "That's daring." Naruto looked from Kiba to Sasuke, his ears perked in interest at the conversation.

"Hey, she came to me." Kiba shrugged his shoulders, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Besides, it was one heat. It's not like we're partners now or anything."

"Like I said, daring." Sasuke grinned and twitched an ear. Kiba sneered at him.

"Well who did you mate with this heat?" The brunette male asked. Naruto's tail dropped like a rock, his face heating up as he remembered whom the Russian Blue had mated with.

"Who said I mated with anyone?" Sasuke retorted. He watched the blonde look up to him, confused and his ears flat against his head. How those big blue eyes wondering what the dominant male was doing. Sasuke looked back up to the Abyssinian, smirking, he lowered his hand discretely behind the blonde, searching for his tail.

"Is there a single female in this village that's good enough for you?" Kiba asked. Naruto flicked his ears and twitched his tail when Sasuke's hand brushed against it.

"No, there isn't." Sasuke wrapped his hand around the blonde's tail and tugged on it softly. The Burmese yelped and jerked around, he saw Sasuke's hand and then looked up to him, starting to growl.

"Stop it, Teme!" Naruto hissed and made a grab for the hand on his tail. Sasuke released his grip and raised his hand up, smirking down at the shorter male. "You know I hate that." Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were watching the two, all of their ears perked, Hinata's in confusion, Shino and Kiba's in a mix of wonder and amusement.

"S-s-so, did y-you m-ma-mate a-anyo-one, N-naruto?" Hinata stuttered out. The overly submissive female tried to look at the blonde but with her face bright red and tail curled under her legs, she didn't dare look up from the ground.

"Me?" Naruto asked. He blinked in surprise before looking to the Russian Blue, not knowing what to say. "Y-yeah, I found someone to mate with." The blonde's tail flicked in Sasuke's direction, brushing against Sasuke's for a quick second.

"Good for you!" Kiba laughed and reached for the blonde, wrapping his arm around the Burmese's shoulders and pulling him close. "You didn't get her pregnant didja?" Sasuke watched as the blonde started to blush again.

"No, no I didn't!" Naruto sputtered out. Kiba laughed and the blonde started to wriggle, fighting to get out of the brunette's grip. The Uchiha felt himself start to tense up as he watched Kiba playfully wrestle with the Burmese. "Kiba!" He growled and dug his feet into the ground, prying himself from the Abyssinian's grip.

"I'm just messing with you, Naruto, relax a little." Kiba chuckled. Sasuke glared at him, his tail flicking back and forth angrily. The male was touching his blonde. "You okay, Sasuke?" The brunette asked. Meeting the Abyssinian's gaze, he thought about answering him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and looked away. Hinata was still blushing, watching Naruto and Shino was just standing there, his glasses covering any and all eye movement. Finding that he had had enough conversation with these three, Sasuke turned and started to walk away. He had made it three steps before someone was wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, stick around for a few minutes. Hinata wants to ask Naruto something." Kiba muttered quietly. Sasuke flicked his ears back, listening to someone walking behind him. Looking back, the Russian Blue found Shino instead of the blonde.

"Ask him what?" Sasuke heard himself saying. Kiba raised an eyebrow and gave the Uchiha look that Sasuke could only describe as a nonverbal 'did you really just ask me that?'

"Hinata's been getting up the courage since last summer to ask Naruto about courtship, you know how traditional her family is about these things." Kiba continued to lead Sasuke down the street, farther away from the blonde and the Hyuuga female.

"She wants to mate with him." Sasuke murmured quietly. He didn't need to look over to know the brunette was nodding. Courtship was for the old families, a relationship that extended beyond heat but held no actual mating during heat until they were married. It was something he was supposed to do whenever he found a female he wanted to have kittens with. Or at least, would have done if his family had still been alive to make him uphold the ridiculous tradition.

"Bingo, though why she picked our little blonde still doesn't make much sense." Kiba sighed dramatically. "What I'd give for a chance to court her." They had turned the corner on the street, giving the two plenty of room to talk.

"Why can't you try?" Sasuke glanced to the other dominant male in a nonaggressive manner and watched Kiba blink at him and look away. They had had more than one scuffle for dominance and while Sasuke never lost, he had never walked away unscathed.

"She's had a crush on Naruto for years, it would have felt wrong if I asked her before she had a chance with Naruto." Kiba shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke had to stop himself from growling as he thought about the next piece of advice.

"What if Naruto says yes to courting her? You'll have lost your chance." It amazed the Uchiha that he didn't sound aggressive or emotional in any way. Kiba sighed and raised an arm to scratch his shoulder, his tail low and flicking back and forth in agitation.

"Then I'll be happy for the both of them." The Abyssinian didn't sound happy about the idea and Sasuke had to agree with the other male's true thoughts, it would be better if Naruto didn't say yes to the Hinata. But would he? Naruto had talked a lot about mating with females and while Sakura had just ruined his dreams, Hinata was right there to pick him up again. It pissed the Russian Blue off how perfect a position the British Shorthair had unknowingly stepped into.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Naruto called out and both dominant males turned their heads in surprise when they heard him. "We were looking for you." The blonde smiled at Sasuke and walked towards them, Hinata coming out from behind the corner and following the Burmese male demurely.

"Alright then, let's get out of here, huh, Shino, Hinata?" Kiba put on a brave face and smiled even though his tail drooped and looked over to Shino. Sasuke's heart had dropped when he saw Hinata following Naruto but calmly kept it bottled inside. He would beat the shit out of something later.

"I'll see you later, okay, Hinata?" Naruto turned to the female and smiled softly before pressing his nose to hers. Hinata nodded instead of speaking aloud, a blush still on her cheeks her white eyes looking into Naruto's with shaky confidence.

"Let's go, Dobe." Sasuke couldn't stand to look at the two, Naruto must have said yes. The way they were acting, the confidence the British Shorthair had now, it all pointed to the Burmese courting her. He started walking away before anyone else did, doing his best to keep his ears from flattening against his skull.

"Hey, wait up, Teme!" Naruto called after him. The Russian Blue didn't wait; he kept walking with no intention of stopping. His ears flicked back when he heard the blonde run up to him and then stop right behind to a walk. After a few moments of silence the blonde leaned forward, looking up to him. "Are you mad at me, Sasuke?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Kiba told me Hinata was going to ask you to court her, did she?" Sasuke asked shortly. He didn't want to see the blonde's idiotic smile, to see those blue eyes light up as he talked about the female. Instead he kept walking, the bubble of anger in his chest inflating at just the thought of it. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to court Hinata and sure as hell didn't want him to mate with her either. He wanted, shaking his head with the thought, he wanted Naruto to be his mate, to only mate with him.

"Yeah she did." Naruto responded plainly. It made the Uchiha feel better that the blonde didn't sound ecstatic or excited, actually he didn't sound anything more than aware that it had happened. Did he turn her down? Sasuke fervently hoped so but didn't relay the thought out loud; it wasn't something an Uchiha would do. "Did I do something to piss you off?" The blonde asked again. Sasuke glanced at him, saw the curious expression, the bright alertness in his azure eyes and felt his chest tighten even more.

"Hn." Sasuke answered noncommittally. He was mad at the blonde but it wasn't like they were a couple, they had only mated for one heat so of course he shouldn't have any decision in who the Burmese would mate. Sasuke wanted to have a say in it though, he only wanted Naruto to mate with him. Naruto frowned but didn't say anything as they continued their trek through the streets of their village, headed for Iruka and Naruto's apartment for dinner.

Naruto scurried up the stairs of his apartment complex when they reached it and Sasuke watched him as he ascended at a much slower pace. His day had already been ruined and he didn't want to have to deal with the active, unconsciously flirty blonde all night along with his adoptive guardian and Iruka doing their own kind of perverted, awkward teasing.

"Come on, Sasuke! Dinner smells amazing!" The Burmese leaned over the railing, ears twitching in excitement. Sasuke didn't speed up; he didn't do much more than glance up at him before retraining his eyes back on the stairs. Naruto didn't seem to wait for him, his footsteps growing distant as he ran to the door of his apartment.

Sasuke could smell Iruka's dinner as he reached the top of the stairs and his stomach started to growl. Fish was definitely on the menu and it was making his mouth water. He could forget his troubles for a couple hours as he enjoyed Iruka's amazing cooking. The door of the apartment was open when he stepped up to it and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Sit down at the table, Naruto." Iruka scolded his adopted son somewhere in the apartment and the Uchiha moved deeper into the living space. He found the dining table easily and sat down in his usual spot, next to a relaxing Kakashi. Sasuke could see Iruka and Naruto in the kitchen from where he sat through the doorway, Iruka slapping Naruto's hand as he tried to make a grab for something on the counter. "Here, take this to the table." The Balinese male handed the blonde a huge bowl of rice and nodded to the table.

Naruto took it, smiling as he made his way to the table and set it down in the middle. Kakashi shifted, opening his single visible eye and watched the blonde walk away again. The blonde went for something on the counter a second time and again the brunette slapped his hand away.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked softly. The Uchiha watched Naruto and Iruka interact, looking for any sign that either of the two might be watching. "Did something happen between you and Naruto?" Sasuke glanced over to him, glaring sourly before looking back to the kitchen.

"Hinata asked Naruto to court her." Sasuke let his ears press against his head flatly in anger.

"Oh, what did Naruto say?" Kakashi asked. The older male seemed interested but Sasuke didn't say anything, too angry to admit he had lost the blonde to a female who fainted every time the Burmese male had talked to her. "Interesting." The Bobtail leaned forward in his chair, turning his head to watch Iruka's backside.

"Dinner's ready." Iruka spoke loud enough for the two sitting at the table to hear as Naruto brought plates and silverware, starting to set it out. "Sasuke, you're awfully quiet today, I didn't hear you come in." The scarred man brought out a steaming tray of fish, setting it down closest to Kakashi and the farthest away from the blonde.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto dashed back into the kitchen, bringing back a bowls of vegetables and frowning when he saw that the fish was out of his reach.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Iruka asked. He took a seat and looked from Naruto to Sasuke, waiting for someone to respond. Sasuke didn't want to talk about anything that had happened today, anything of interest had to do with the blonde and none of it was positive.

"Not really." Naruto sat down and immediately reached over the table for the fish but this time Kakashi beat him to it, raising an eyebrow at the younger male. "Kurenai-sensei is pregnant, Hinata told me today."

"Oh really?" Iruka blinked in surprise before serving himself a portion of rice. Sasuke helped himself to vegetables, not wanting to look at anyone in his dark mood. "She's still with Asuma, isn't she?"

"Last I heard, yes." Kakashi took the bowl of rice from Iruka and traded the Balinese the fish. Naruto whined as he was kept waiting for the fish and didn't seem interested in anything else on the table. Sasuke ignored him, staring at the rice and fish. Sasuke sulked throughout dinner, ignoring any and all conversation as they ate. Iruka and Kakashi noticed, they didn't ask him questions and the Uchiha was thankful that they could realize when he was in a foul mood.

"Naruto, why don't you go ahead and take Sasuke to your room while Kakashi and I clean up?" Iruka quietly brought it up as they finished eating and Sasuke raised his eyes up from his plate, glaring daggers at the Balinese male. Naruto watched Iruka blink his eyes at Sasuke, attempting to calm him down.

"Okay." The blonde meekly answered. He stood up and looked to Sasuke, his tail hung low and ears twisted outwards, Sasuke watched him, stared at him before blinking and standing up. Naruto knew something was bothering him now and it wouldn't be good to take his anger out on the Burmese. He was the blonde's friend, he should be happy that Naruto had found a mate but he wasn't. The Russian Blue wanted the blonde for himself.

They trekked into Naruto's room, the blonde leading and Sasuke following behind him and as the reached the doorway, Naruto bolted into his room and jumped onto his bed. Sasuke watched him bury his tan face and whiskered cheeks into his pillow. He could hear Naruto mumble something into his pillow but Sasuke couldn't hear it and rolled his eyes.

"Can't hear you, Dobe." Sasuke muttered. The Uchiha shut the door and leaned against it, watching the blonde's tail hang limply between his legs.

"Is it because Hinata asked me to court her?" Naruto turned his head, watching Sasuke with cautious blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stepped away from the door and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"Is that why you're mad at me?" Naruto turned his head back into the pillow. Sasuke sighed and moved to the window in the small room, opening it and leaning against the sill. The sun was already setting, the street quickly emptying of people and street lamps starting to turn on. There was even a warm breeze, which brought a cool touch to the humidity of summer.

"No that's not why I'm mad at you." The Russian Blue muttered. From the corner of his eye he could see the blonde turn his head again, looking at him.

"So you are mad at me." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke didn't answer him. "What did I do?" The Uchiha glanced over to the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell Iruka that Hinata asked you to court her?" Sasuke muttered. It did bother him that the blonde hadn't told Iruka, normally the Burmese trusted his adoptive guardian with everything so why hadn't he told the Balinese adult about courting Hinata?

"Why would I?" Naruto frowned and raised his head from his pillow.

"He's your guardian, why wouldn't you?" The Russian Blue looked over to the blonde as he moved onto his knees, his ears perked up in alertness.

"That can't be what you're upset about." Naruto was frowning at him and Sasuke had to force himself to look away, he was riled and Naruto wouldn't calm him down, he always liked to fight.

"It's not." Sasuke growled.

"I told her no." Naruto muttered softly.

"What?" The Uchiha whipped his head so fast to stare at the blonde, his tail flailing behind him. At this point he had no qualms with starting a fight. The Burmese seemed to have a different thought in mind and blinked once and then a second time. It had the desired effect and Sasuke felt the need to blink.

Blinking had a calming effect on all cats, it was the ultimate form of nonaggression and Sasuke could feel his anger dissipating as the blonde continued to blink at him. "I told her that I didn't feel that way about her. Kiba's liked her for years and I told her that." Sasuke nodded, blinking in response to the blonde and moved to the bed.

Naruto scooted over and made room for him, his posture much more relaxed when he saw how the Uchiha was relaxing. "Her parents had told her if she didn't accept someone to court her, they were going to choose a male for her for the next heat." The blonde continued to explain.

"That's why she asked you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and moved, pulling his feet from under himself and dangling them off the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, she likes me and stuff but she was only asking to get her parents off her back." Naruto flicked his tail towards the Uchiha cautiously and relaxed when Sasuke flicked his tail back at him. Sasuke's anger was completely gone now that he knew that the blonde wasn't courting the British Shorthair. "You were mad 'cause you thought I was courting Hinata, weren't you?" The blonde leaned in close, reminding Sasuke of when the blonde had taken Kakashi's pills purposefully and he started to tense up. What Naruto had said wasn't a lie, he had been annoyed and angry about it but he wasn't going to admit that to the Burmese.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed plainly. He glanced at the blonde and watched as Naruto grinned and puffed up his chest as if the Uchiha had given him the answer he had been looking for. Narrowing his eyes, the Russian Blue started to wonder if the Burmese male had caught on to his technique on avoiding answering questions.

"Were you maybe," Naruto paused and shifted, straightening his posture. "Hoping to mate with me next heat?" The blonde tilted his head as he watched the dark haired male for his reaction to the question. Sasuke's first reaction was to say no but if he did, then the blonde might take up another female's proposition just to spite him.

"Yes." The Russian Blue wanted to cringe at revealing himself to Naruto, to expose himself purposefully. He had done it though, and an Uchiha didn't back down so he looked over to the other male and stared him in the eye. "I want to spend the next mating season with you." Naruto blushed and blinked rapidly, surprised.

"O-oh." Naruto started to blush and looked down into his lap, pawing the thighs of his pants nervously. Sasuke watched him and his eyes immediately drifted to his crotch where a growing lump was forming. "I didn't think you'd admit it."

"Do you want to mate with me next heat?" The dark haired male leaned down looked into Naruto's face this time, watching him blush and shift uncomfortably. "Usuratonkachi, am I turning you on?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked up to him and then down at his crotch again, his blush deepening as he tried to hide his growing erection.

"N-no." Naruto answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious lie and raised his hand to the blonde's orange ear, rubbing the soft appendage between his fingers. The Burmese immediately leaned into it, a natural reaction for the blonde.

"You're lying." Sasuke responded quietly. Naruto glanced up to him, his blue eyes wide in fear of being embarrassed.

"Shut up, bastard." The blonde flattened his ears against his head and turned his body away from the Uchiha's. With quick reflexes, Naruto moved off the bed and was making his retreat but the Russian Blue was faster, grabbing the blonde's waistband of his pants and dragging him back onto the bed. The Burmese growled and tried to kick Sasuke away from him but the dark haired male pushed him down onto the bed, leaning over him and smirking.

"Were you waiting for me to ask, Usuratonkachi?" The Uchiha asked. He moved atop the blonde, watching him squirm.

"No!" Naruto cried out. He tried to roll over to the bed's edge only to have Sasuke's hand press down on his shoulder, pushing him back into the bed and leaning in close. "Let me go." The blonde muttered. Sasuke felt the blonde's tail hit his leg as he shook his head.

"Why should I?" The Uchiha lowered his free hand to the blonde's crotch and Naruto inhaled sharply, looking down as Sasuke's hand that was brushing against his erection. Whimpering, the Burmese male lifted his hips to the touch and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke followed the blonde's line of sight to the closed door when a thought occurred to him. "Stay here."

With agile grace, Sasuke rose from the bed and moved to the door, pressing his ear to the wood as he locked it. He couldn't hear Iruka and Kakashi anywhere near the other side of the door and this satisfied the Uchiha, if they kept quiet, they wouldn't be interrupted. Turning back around, the Russian Blue found Naruto frozen in a crouching position.

Flicking his ears back, Sasuke took on his dominant, predatory role and jumped. Naruto reacted to him, no longer jumping towards the window but back onto the bed before he jumped off, running for his closet. Chasing after the blonde, he stopped when the orange tailed male realized he'd trapped himself in a corner and turned to face the blonde.

"Where are you trying to hide, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a low, husky voice. A chase always made him excited and the blonde was being the perfect prey. Looking for any exit to take, Naruto refused to look the Uchiha in the eye and bent his knees, getting ready to pounce on the Russian Blue.

"Bastard, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Naruto growled at him. Sasuke smirked at him, taking a predatory step closer to him. It seemed to be the lighted fuse for the blonde; he jumped towards the bed, swiping his extended claws at the Uchiha to force him to keep his distance. Sasuke had already seen this coming though and followed the blonde. Naruto jumped on top of the bed, hoping to have the better position but Sasuke followed him, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and slamming him into the wall. The Burmese cried out in surprise, his blue eyes widened as he realized he'd been caught. His ears were flicking back and forth, confused and still weary of being attacked again.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke could feel himself starting to purr and didn't bother stopping himself. He had shown his dominance to the blonde and had him right where he wanted him now. Lowering one of his hands to Naruto's crotch, he felt the blonde's erection, still hot and hard through his orange pants.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. His ears flattened against his head, closing his eyes and reached his hands out to the Russian Blue. One of his hands grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist, the other clenching around his shirt. "What about Iruka and Kakashi?" The blonde winced as Sasuke palmed his erection through his clothes.

"I locked the door. They should know not to bother us." Sasuke moved closer to the Burmese, raising his hand to unbutton and unzip the orange pants, tugging them down. "Will you behave now or do I have to hold you down?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, watching how the blonde tried to inhale deeply, to think calmly as the Russian Blue grabbed his length through his underwear.

"I want to mate with you." Naruto muttered as he shifted at the touch. Sasuke's purring only got louder, he protracted his claws just enough to graze them over the lump in the Burmese's gray briefs and watched as the smaller male shuddered. "I want to mate with you right now." He stared up into Sasuke's eyes hopefully, his tail brushing against the Uchiha's leg.

"I noticed, idiot." The Russian Blue growled softly and lowered his hand from Naruto's shoulder to lift up his shirt. He and Naruto had mated more than once but Sasuke hadn't had the chance to really take in the blonde's physique with a sharp eye and tongue, he'd been a little preoccupied with the scent of pheromones.

"Don't just look at me!" Naruto whined after several moments of Sasuke eye's roving over his toned abs and tan chest. The blonde jerked his crotch into Sasuke's hand, trying to get the other male to react to him and jerked the Russian Blue out of his mindless staring. Pushing the Naruto down onto the bed, Sasuke licked the blonde's skin, watching how the tan blonde sucked his stomach in. That didn't stop the Uchiha and he brushed his lips over more of Naruto's skin, reaching a hardening nipple and nipped at it.

The blonde whimpered and the Uchiha once again started to rub the blonde's erection through his briefs. Naruto groaned and reached up with his hand to push Sasuke away by his forehead, glaring at the Uchiha. Staring, Sasuke lowered his hand to the blonde's balls, gripping them, massaging them.

"You always make everything so difficult, Teme." Naruto muttered. He raised his leg and tried to kick the Uchiha but the dominant male just pushed it away. Lowering his head to the blonde's crotch and sniffed the gray briefs, he could taste Naruto's arousal. Sasuke looked up, blinking as he saw blue eyes watching him and then licked the bulge in the grey briefs. He watched Naruto's expression change, his eyes widening before he closed them and turned his head. "Ngh!" Naruto cried out and tensed up, his legs closing around Sasuke's shoulders. Enjoying the reaction, Sasuke started to lick the cloth in front of him again and again.

"Leaking already?" Sasuke murmured when he raised his head up and pressed his tongue against a growing wet spot where Naruto's head was. "It isn't even mating season." Lapping at the growing patch of darkened grey, the Russian Blue watched as Naruto jerked and twitched, his claws poking out from his fingertips as he tried to restrain himself from digging them into the sheets and beds.

"You've been teasing me!" The blonde cried out. His bright eyes opened and he glared at Sasuke in frustration.

"That's all?" Sasuke lifted his head and twitched his ears in interest. Naruto tried to keep his angry expression on his face but it cracked within moments, especially with the Uchiha's hot breath beating down on his boxers.

"Bastard, you know you've been reminding me of that time." Naruto groaned and raised his legs up, his toes curling as his body throbbed, remembering the pleasure.

"Have I?" Sasuke asked. "Want to tell me what I'm reminding you of?" The Uchiha chuckled, watching how the blonde squirmed, his orange tail now hitting his chest wildly.

"All of it!" Naruto whined. "Let me take my underwear off!" The blonde tried to close his legs again, lowering his hands to the Uchiha's head and tried to push him away. Sasuke lifted his head, allowing Naruto to dig his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulled the grey piece of article of clothing down his thighs.

"You don't want to undress me too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and rocked his knees upwards, nearly hitting the Uchiha's chin. Sasuke sat up on his lower legs, pulling off his own shirt.

"Do it yourself, jerk." The blonde spat, he sat up, covering his crotch with his hands as his tail brushed over them. Sasuke wasn't deterred by the blonde's seemingly sour mood; the Burmese was just frustrated because he was horny. Deciding to leave his pants on, Sasuke reached for the blonde, pushing him back onto his back. Naruto didn't protest, only letting out a soft growl as the Russian Blue pulled his legs apart and pushed them up and back to his shoulders.

"I'll do it later." The dark haired male lowered his head and stared hungrily at the Burmese's entrance before kissing it. Naruto jerked at the touch, his fingers stretching over his genitalia to try to push Sasuke away. Sasuke's fingers pressed against soft tan skin, holding his legs down, his lips feeling the muscles against them twitching in surprise at the feeling. Sasuke could truly smell the blonde's scent now, no induced pheromones to overpower it or a hint of Iruka and Kakashi's scent that was on their clothes. This was the smell of his blonde, his mate.

"No," Naruto murmured softly. He tried to reach down again, to push the Russian Blue male away only to find he couldn't. "Stop it," The blonde wiggled his hips, trying to get the Uchiha to stop but this only egged Sasuke on. Opening his lips, Sasuke pressed his tongue against the blonde's entrance. He slipped his tongue past the quivering muscles and began to thrust it into the blonde. "Uuwah." Naruto moaned.

"Uhn." Sasuke hummed. He lapped at the blonde's hole, smirking as the male below him began to squirm. Letting go of his scrotum, Naruto brought one of his hands to his mouth, stopping himself from letting out any other cries.

"I'm not gonna beg." The blonde grunted. Trying to kick the Uchiha, Naruto jerked and whacked the Russian Blue's head with his calf. Sasuke looked down to the blonde, glaring as he thrust his tongue past twitching muscles. Naruto let out a high pitched whine, feeling Sasuke's hands tighten on his legs and pulled his tongue away from the blonde's entrance, trailing it to Naruto's ball sac.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured. Retracting his tongue, Sasuke sat up and licked his lips. Naruto lowered his legs and glared at the dark haired male, Sasuke smugly noticed that his tan stomach was wet with pre cum. Getting off the bed, Sasuke pulled off his own pants and underwear and climbed back on, wary of Naruto's flailing tail.

"I don't have lube." Naruto muttered. The blonde was scowling as the Uchiha leaned over him, reaching for the backside of Naruto's bedframe. Prying the bottle of lube he had taped there, he brought it up to Naruto's face to show him he had it.

"Kakashi won't be missing it." Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his shoulders, into the mattress, frowning at the male above him. "Don't be a baby, Dobe." Sasuke smugly told the blonde. The Burmese started to growl at the back of his throat in warning but Sasuke ignored it. Uncapping the lid, Sasuke coated the tips of his fingers with lube and looked to the blonde.

"Not a baby." Naruto growled and sat up, his eyes going straight to Sasuke's erection. His tail stopped it's wild flailing, a familiar daze setting in the Burmese's eyes and Sasuke wanted to laugh as he dropped the lube off the edge of the bed. It was so easy for the blonde to become engrossed with what caught his attention and at this exact moment, the Burmese was drooling over his cock.

"No, not a baby." Sasuke relented. With an empty hand, the Uchiha lifted the blonde's leg and smeared the lube across his fingers by using his thumb. Naruto suddenly became transfixed on the Russian Blue's fingers, his mouth dropping open unconsciously and licking his lips. "But you're my baby." Naruto's eyes didn't waver, his ears didn't so much as twitch and Sasuke realized the blonde hadn't even heard him.

Lowering his fingers to the pink, twitching muscles, Sasuke pressed into them gently and watched how Naruto jumped. The blonde inhaled sharply, his length twitching as more of his pre cum leaked from the head. Sliding his fingers over the muscles, he spread the lube and watched how the Burmese reacted. The leg in his hand jerked, trying to pull away from Sasuke's grip, his entrance twitching at his touch.

"Did you hear me, Naruto? You're mine." Sasuke spoke with dominance, seeing Naruto's overly large ears twitch back and forth as he heard the commanding tone. Blinking, the blonde looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes uncomprehendingly. "I'm not going to let you mate with anyone else." The Uchiha told the blonde, leaning forward to stare into Naruto in the eye. He was going to make sure the Burmese would understand him.

"Mmh!" The blonde's entire body seized up as Sasuke pushed a finger into him, probably remembering the pleasure of the last time they had mated. "I get it Sasuke! Just-!" Naruto jerked his hips and reached out for the Russian Blue, he wrapped his hand around the back of a pale neck. Sasuke tensed as the blonde pulled him down and pressed their lips together.

He could feel the blonde's tongue against his lips, somewhere between begging and demanding for the other male to respond. Naruto's body was arching into him; desperately wanting more contact and Sasuke felt his lower body throb every time one of the Burmese's thighs brushed against his erection. Thrusting his finger into Naruto's entrance, he slowly started respond to the kiss, taking control of it with ease.

"Hah!" Naruto groaned and jerked his hips up, silently begging for more. Sasuke loved hating how he couldn't deny the Burmese, even if he hadn't said anything. Pressing in a second finger, the Russian Blue felt Naruto jerk and then throw his body weight into him. They both fell over, Naruto now on top with Sasuke's hand between their crotches. In the chaos of limbs and movement, Naruto broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily in an effort to keep his moaning from getting too loud.

"Idiot, can't you control yourself?" Sasuke plunged his fingers to his knuckles and felt the blonde squirm above him. Making a scissoring motion with his two fingers, Sasuke tried to sit up with the blonde on top of him, unsuccessfully. Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing his face into Sasuke's chest and practically rode himself on the Uchiha's pale fingers.

"It feels, good though." The Burmese whimpered. Sasuke watched blue eyes look up to him and then Naruto licked his collarbone, apologizing. A shiver ran up Sasuke's spine and he rolled them over, feeling the blonde's claws prick his skin. Naruto tried to roll them back but Sasuke growled in warning and pressed a third finger against the quivering muscles.

"You know what feels better than fingers?" Sasuke smirked and pushed in a third finger. Naruto winced and tightened his muscles around the offending fingers, his blue eyes glazing over as he thought of the answer to Sasuke's question. Flicking his ears up, the dark haired male stuck his tongue out and licked Naruto's cheek, and then his chin.

"Mmh." Naruto started to whine but Sasuke ignored him, lowering his head and pressing his tongue to the underside of the blonde's chin and then his Adam's apple. Pumping his fingers in a thrusting motion, the Uchiha made sure his fingers went in smoothly before pulling them out, making his way down the blonde's neck in the form of licking. "Sasuke." The blonde grabbed the Russian Blue's hair and dragged his head up.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled and bit down on an already bruised and reddening lip as the blonde tried to kiss him, his tongue licking the Russian Blue's upper lip in his failed attempt. "You're so impatient." It was hard, maneuvering without seeing what he was doing but somehow Sasuke got his hands between Naruto's legs and parted them as he devoured the Burmese's mouth.

Naruto was attempting to at least compete with the male above him, sucking on Sasuke's tongue when he tried to map out the blonde's mouth. Nudging tan legs farther apart, Sasuke positioned himself at his partner's entrance, brushing his head against the loosened muscles. Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke thrust his hips forward and pressed himself inside the smaller male.

"Ah!" Naruto whimpered and curled in on himself, pulling away from dominating lips. Sasuke could feel the painful dryness of the blonde's insides and carefully tried to pull out. Naruto's blue eyes lost some of their glaze and he tried to scoot away from Sasuke, his fear starting to build. "That hurt." The Burmese panted. Sasuke pulled his lower body away, reaching up to rub one of his furred ears soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright." Sasuke murmured. He looked down, looking for blood and found none. "You're okay." The blonde blinked up at him, his large blue eyes watery as he fidgeted. Slowly, Sasuke dropped his hand and leaned over the side of the bed, looking for the lube he had discarded.

"What are you," Sasuke looked over to the blonde as he straightened, the circular container in hand. "Looking for?" Naruto finished asking. The Uchiha blinked reassuringly as he scooted closer again, for good measure, Sasuke leaned down and sniffed the blonde's length. Naruto tensed but didn't whimper or shy away so Sasuke lowered his head again, sniffing for broken skin or blood.

"You still want to do it?" The Uchiha asked when he smelled nothing but the Burmese's arousal. He leaned over and rubbed the blonde's shoulder soothingly before pressing their cheeks together. Naruto leaned into the other male, returning the cheek touch with his own nuzzling and softly purring at the rare show of affection. The Russian Blue took the purring as a yes and popped open the lube to pour onto his hand.

First he slathered it on his erection, coating it thickly before wiping the rest of it onto Naruto's twitching entrance. The blonde jumped at the touch of the cold gel like substance, his tail flipping upwards in reaction. Sasuke wasted no time in pressing one, then two fingers into the blonde, thrusting them a few times before making sure his third finger would slide in easily with the extra lubrication. Naruto grabbed onto the dark haired male, wrapping his arms around pale shoulders and holding him tight.

"Put it in." The blonde whispered into Sasuke's ear. It sent shivers down his spine to hear the okay from his mate and positioned himself once again at the Burmese's entrance. Naruto was still tense in his grasp and he tried to get the male to relax, rubbing their cheeks together, making small circles with his fingers across Naruto's skin.

None of his effort seemed to fully calm the blonde down and when he pushed the head of his erection past the thoroughly coated and slicked muscles, Naruto jumped and let his claws protract, digging into the Uchiha's back. It irritated the dominant male but he ignored the feeling of needing to hiss at his mate and instead, pressed his lips against Naruto's, attempting to distract him from whatever was making him so jumpy and tense.

"Does it hurt still?" Sasuke whispered. The blonde pursed his lips and reached up with one hand to grab dark hair, forcing the Uchiha's lips onto his. Annoyed by the attempt of control, Sasuke stubbornly refused to lower his head, their lips now barely touching. "Dobe." He whispered in warning. Naruto's grip loosened and the Burmese whimpered, lifting his hips off the bed so that his leaking erection brushed against the Russian Blue's stomach.

"Not really, I just want you in me." Naruto spoke nervously. He blinked slowly, tears falling from his watery eyes. Sasuke blinked back at him automatically and made sure his ears were straight up, showing the blonde he was aware of the blonde's state and interested in it. Licking away the tears, Sasuke thrust his hips forward a little, the blonde taking him in deeper. Naruto didn't seem to really notice it; he was scrunching his face up as the Uchiha licked at him, still unaccustomed to it.

"Hold still." Sasuke growled. He pushed himself even further into Naruto and watched the blonde jerk his hips up and relax his face muscles. The dark haired male licked the last trail of salty wetness and then kissed the Burmese, pressing himself to the hilt. Naruto moaned into the Uchiha's mouth, his claws sinking deeper into his skin and Sasuke could feel blood slipping down his back.

Growling, the Uchiha licked the blonde's teeth and reached for the arms around his neck to pry them off. He let Naruto replace his hands on his shoulders as he gripped the Burmese's waist and pressed his tongue against Naruto's, urging him to participate more in the kiss. Naruto groaned as he clumsily responded, his entrance clamping down on the Russian Blue's cock.

Moving experimentally, Sasuke barely pulled out before cautiously thrusting back in. Naruto tensed up, turning his head to gasp and broke their kiss. The Uchiha stopped, fearing he had hurt the blonde again but Naruto started to whine and tightened his grip on pale neck. Frowning for a moment, Sasuke wondered why the blonde was refusing to say anything and then smirked, realizing the blonde would either cry out or beg.

"What's wrong, Dobe?" Sasuke murmured softly. Rotating his hips, Sasuke watched the blonde beneath him quiver, biting down on his lower lip and whined softly a second time. "Does it not feel good?" Naruto refused to answer, his blue eyes flickering from the Uchiha's face to where their bodies were connected, his cheeks and ears reddening. Feigning a frown, Sasuke slowly moved to pull out of the blonde.

"No!" Naruto cried out. He pawed at Sasuke's hips, trying to stop him from disconnecting them and the Uchiha smirked as the blonde stared helplessly at their crotches. "Don't pull out-aah!" The Burmese had started to beg but the Uchiha thrust himself forward, catching Naruto off guard and making him gasp. Blue eyes widened and Naruto tilted his head backwards, mouth open as Sasuke started to thrust into him at a shallow pace.

"Feeling it?" Sasuke didn't bother pretending to not know what he was doing to his mate and smirked when the blonde looked up to him, eyes once again glazed over in pleasure.

"Don't, don't pull out." Naruto gasped out. He didn't seem to care that Sasuke was playing with him, so focused on the pleasure. Sasuke would have thought he wanted to tease the Burmese even further, to make him beg until he was a whimpering mess but instead, he wanted to appease him, to have the blonde writhing and screaming for more.

"I won't." Sasuke whispered. He pressed one hand on the blonde's thigh, spreading his legs wider apart and ran his other hand down Naruto's side, enjoying the shiver Sasuke saw racing up the blonde's body. "Ready?" The Uchiha asked. He waited for the Burmese to nod before ramming into the blonde.

"Nnyah!" Naruto's whole body moved with Sasuke's thrust, his back arching up and caving when the Uchiha pulled back. "Haah!" The Burmese immediately started moaning. His eyes were barely open, mouth agape and chest heaving through their rough movements, Sasuke could feel himself getting harder, knowing that it was him and him alone that had caused the blonde to feel this way.

No pills, no drugs, no interfering guardians. This was how the blonde naturally reacted to him. It turned him on even more than when he had been under the instinctual effects of the pill. He was losing himself in his thoughts, slowing his thrusts and pausing in his thrusts. Naruto clamped around him to jerk him out of his thoughts, the Uchiha was quickly noticing that the blonde had learned how to control that involuntary spasm.

Naruto looked up at him expectantly, raising his hips in hope to incite the Russian Blue and it did the trick. Sasuke growled and forced his lips onto the blonde's, thrusting into the male below him with renewed vigor. His tongue with dancing with the blonde's, his length moving in and out of the tight heat that was Naruto and the pressure was building. Sasuke could feel their body heat, the sweat and blood dripping down his back, Naruto's hands circling his waist and clutching the Russian Blue close to him.

"Close, ahn! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out. Sasuke didn't answer him, barely able to focus on breathing as he had his way with the blonde's lower body. "Ah! Aa-ah! Eeyuh!" The blonde started crying out in time with the Uchiha's thrusts. Grateful that the sound of Naruto's voice wouldn't be the thing to set him off, Sasuke grunted his acknowledgement and felt himself purring as his body started to tingle.

"I am too." He found himself mumbling softly. The blonde's insides were so warm, so soft and wet, all clamping down on him every time he brushed against Naruto's prostate. Naruto let out a broken whimper, his jaw quivering cutely and Sasuke grunted with his thrust. He was getting dangerously close to losing it, the tingling spreading up his spine, down his arms and up his neck, his madly twitching ears were even feeling it.

"Sas-! Sa-ke!" Naruto was squeezing his eyes shut as he lifted his entire body off the bed, hanging onto the Russian Blue as if he was his lifeline. The male above him couldn't keep the blonde up and collapsed them both back onto the bed. Naruto cried out and squeezed the Uchiha so hard he winced, fearing that his cock would be cut in half. Looking down to their crotches, Sasuke watched the blonde climax and time seemed to stop.

He could hear the sound of his breathing, the pounding of his heart and the damned tingling sensation that nearly pushed him over the edge. With a quiet grunt, Sasuke pulled himself out and pressed his erection against Naruto's spurting length as he felt his orgasm rip through him. Sasuke watched the blonde's chest heave as he added to the growing smears of semen on his abdomen. Sasuke looked up from their lower bodies, into the Burmese's eyes and watched how those beautiful blue eyes blinked lazily, a cloudy, content expression on his whisker like scarred face.

"I, I like mating without the pills." The blonde mumbled softly. "It's less, less urgent." Sasuke had to nod in agreement, he'd been able to focus on what he was doing this time. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke sat back on his legs and then reached for the blonde's table, snagging one tissue and then a second between his protracted claws. "Same goes for you, Teme." Naruto spoke with more awareness now. "Don't think you can mate with anyone else next heat."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He wiped the blonde's stomach clean and reached for the desk again to clean his erection. In the middle of his cleaning, the Russian Blue felt the blonde's tail sway against his thigh. Glancing up to the blonde, he saw him smile and heard him start to purr.

"I mean it, bastard. Don't even think about wanting to mate with Hinata or Ino." Naruto stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, feeling his own tail start to wave back and forth behind him in response.

"You didn't mention Sakura, dumbass." The dark haired male crumpled the dirtied tissue and tossed them over to the desk, a few landing on it while the rest fell to the floor. Naruto scoffed and stretched, flexing his muscles and curling his toes as Sasuke gingerly moved around the Burmese, slipping down onto his hands and knees before stretching out himself.

"Sakura doesn't deserve you. She just wants you for your pedigree, you said so yourself." Naruto snorted. He rolled to the far edge of the bed and looked to Sasuke expectantly. The Uchiha lay down beside him, eyeing him in wonder, curious when the blonde would freak out and push him away. Naruto sighed when Sasuke stilled and had the audacity to roll his eyes before scooting closer to him.

"She doesn't deserve you either." Sasuke furrowed his brow. Naruto was pressing himself into Sasuke's side and trying to grab a blanket at the same time. Finally achieving his goal, the blonde freed the blanket from underneath his body and flipped it over them both. "Over your fear of the spiny penis, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto huffed and pressed his forehead against the Uchiha's chest. The Russian Blue slipped his arm over the blonde's side and sighed, nuzzling his cheek against soft blonde hair and an even softer furred ear. "You're a bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxing, a warm bubble rising in his chest as the blonde started to purr sleepily. "It turns you on." Naruto let out a quiet moan of acknowledgement, not even paying attention to what the Uchiha was saying. Deciding he would tease the blonde about it the next morning, Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed, a soft purr of his own joining his mate's.

* * *

"I agree with you, the best part about being male is not having to wait for mating season." Kakashi purred into his mate's ear. Iruka, too tired to fight with the Japanese Bobtail, hummed softly into his pillow. The white haired male didn't let Iruka's tiredness get to him and pulled the Balinese's sweaty, naked body closer, touching each other from ankle to head underneath a flimsy blanket. Iruka could feel a sex driven tongue lick his ear and he frowned, reaching behind him with a hand, the dark haired male grabbed Kakashi's ear and pulled on it until the tongue retracted.

"We've done it twice today, go to sleep already." Iruka growled softly. Debating for a moment, Kakashi sighed and pressed his face into the brunette's neck. He'd ravish his mate after a quick catnap.


End file.
